Back In Red
by Chardineno
Summary: Emma Swan hanged up her days as a ranger long ago. But when a threat a raises, in Storybrooke. She has to get her team back together again. A.U features SwanQueen, Jungle fury and SPD.
1. Chapter 1

**NewTech City 12th May 2025**

It was night, a figure ran down a dim street trying to escape the assassin that was on his trail. The man was scared, because if his device fell into the wrong hands it could alter everything. In the distance he saw his destination, where he could be safe from this madness. The scientist's urged himself his heart thumping in his chest, he could hear blood pounding in his ears. His hand was mere centimetres from the doorknob when the laser fired into his chest making him stumble to the ground.

"Give it here! Bates!" Hissed Morgana. "We can do this the good way or the not so good way."

"No! I swear on my life I will never give this to you!" He snarled.

"How touching." She threw a dagger into his chest, watching him as he struggled to remain conscious.

"I'll take that thank you very much." She swiped the object from his grasp it was three dimensions cube in all black except for the small button that was a bright blue.

"Villains… like ..you will always... lose because.. heroes .. will always manage... to ..save the.. day." He said as he drifted away from this earth as he died.

"The Emperor will be pleased." The Woman said as she vanished in a beam of green light.

"Rangers! Report to the command centre immediately!" The incom system reported. The B squad rangers quickly made their way to the command centre, the door open they quickly scurried into formation and saluted.

"There has been a murder in sector 12 it appears to be one of Grumm doings." Informed Cruger. A hologram showed grainy footage of the man being chased his coat flapping in clutched to his chest was an object of some sort.

"The man was known as Jeremy Bates he was a pioneer in the field of time travelling he won the young scientist award two months ago for his success with his invention.'

"Are you saying that cube is a time travelling device?" Asked Sydney. "What would Grumm want that for?"

"We think he wants to alter time."

"How far back though Commander?" Sky asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"We are not sure Cadet Tate." Sighed the blue dog.

"I know!" Bridge raised his hand,

"What?" Z asked.

"Think about it guys what's stopping Grumm from taking over Earth."

"SPD?" Asked Jack. Bridge gestured his hand in a 'keep going motion'

"Us!" Cried Sydney.

"Bingo there it is! So what if Grumm went back in time where all of our parents were in the same place at the same time so that he could kill them preventing us never from being born. Then because we were never born-"

"Okay we get the picture Bridge" Jack raised his hands in a stop motion.

"The question is where in time did our parents were all together with SPD? Did they have a mission where they were all together." Z rubbed her forehead.

"I believe they did Delgardo in March 2011 in a place called Storybrooke."

"I heard about that mission wasn't about a magic town that appeared out of the blue with fairy tales characters?" Asked Z.

"Yes, SPD thought that they would be a potential threat but it was all a misunderstanding," Cruger answered. "Time is of the essence, you must hurry before history is altered permanently."

"Sir how though?" Sydney said bluntly. "we don't have a device to travel through time"

"Kat has been working on a machine that can travel back in the recent months and it is ready for action." Cruger snapped his fingers and the floor dropped the rangers into an underground garage.

"Lights!" The room was engulfed in brightness, the Rangers had to blink a few times before they saw a small sleek space shuttle painted in silver with SPD logo. "Rangers this it. It is officially called Overtime. The are coordinate are set now go!"

The rangers all spirited into action boarding the shuttle. It dematerialised in a blue glow.

"Good Luck Rangers."

Storybrooke Maine 2011

The sound of a door creaked open, the loud thumps of a ten year old could be heard as he scurried into the living room. Henry plunked his backpack on the floor with a sigh.

Regina heard her son coming home back from a long day at school from her private study. She existed the office and headed out to her son who was watching TV. Henry looked up from his position on the couch.

"Hi, sweetheart how was school? Is your Ma coming?" His mother leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Yeah she's just parking the car. School was.." Henry screwed his nose trying to think of the best way to describe his day.

"Alright."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her son's response.

The sound of a door closing and a flash of crimson leather caught Regina's eye. There in the doorway stood her gorgeous wife in her signature leather jacket.

"Hi Honey." Said Emma as she gave her wife a kiss on the lips.

Regina melted into the kiss and hummed in reply.

"Welcome home" Regina gave Emma a smile, "I was thinking of making a pesto chicken pasta for tonight dinner. Is that okay with you guys?"

Henry's eyes lit up at the mention of food. He gave a toothy smile to his brunette mother.

"Yeah that's sounds awesome!"

Emma ruffled his hair in affection,

"That sound lovely babé. Henry why don't you go up and have a shower and unwind? While I'll help mum with dinner"

Henry rolled his eyes, at the term of affection that his mum used for Regina.

"Sure Ma." He replied as he ran out of the room he made his way up the staircase at lightning speed.

"Henry be careful on the stairs!" Regina yelled after him. Her wife gave her 'you are being too overprotective look'

"Honestly Honey, he could hurt himself," Regina answered.

Emma got behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Babé, you know how much I love you and our son right?"

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Honey I worried about Henry he seems a bit… Out of sorts." Emma crocked her head in confusion. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder,

"What do you mean?" Emma's voice was soft with concern about her child.

"I ask him about school today and he was somewhat hesitant." Regina's lips curled into a tight frown. Her wife let out a sigh in response, "I think Henry having trouble with someone at school." Regina said.

"Regina honey, do you want me to talk to him about it?" Emma's emerald green eyes gazed into hazelnut.

"Yes, I think you should handle it. Now I'm going to get a head start on dinner care to join me, Miss Swan?" Regina lowered her voice an octave, as she made her way to the kitchen, hips swaying.

"Babe it's Mrs Swan-Mills." Emma rolled her eyes at her wife's antics in amusement, as she followed her into the kitchen, like a lovesick puppy her eyes glued to her wife's figure.

"Emma honey, you don't mind preparing the vegetables while I prepare the chicken?" Regina started to move about the kitchen with ease. She grabbed the chicken breasts from the fridge, a chopping board and the pesto jar from the cupboard. She also grabbed a bowl to place and marinated the chicken with the pesto.

"Darling can you get me a knife from the knife block?" Regina asked Emma who was near the knives. The knife was passed with a kiss, Regina quickly diced the chicken breasts into smaller pieces. Emma started to cut the onions dicing them up, she set the diced up onion aside in a pile.

"How small do you want me to chop the carrots? Is bite size okay?" Asked Emma. She gestured to the two whole carrots which was cut into circular pieces no longer remaining whole. She started to chop the broccoli and cauliflower into bite size pieces as well.

Regina looked up from her task at hand, "That's perfect Emma." Her wife gave a smug look.

"I'm getting better at this soon I'll be on Masterchef!" Emma said jokingly, Regina chuckled lightly as she marinated the chicken in the bowl. Regina's laughter was music to Emma's ears. The vegetables were chopped ready, so Emma moved to the stove. Opening the cupboard she found a large pot to boil some water for the pasta. She filled the pot with water filling it two-thirds of the way full, she then add a handful of salt to enhance the flavour of the pasta while it cooked. Emma twisted the dial to making the flame on the stove appear, once it was on she increased the heat to high letting the water to start boiling.

Regina was in the pantry getting the pasta, she found it after finding it hidden in between the container of plain flour.

"Babe, have you got the pasta yet?" Emma asked.

"Yes, honey I've got it right here. " Regina rattled the bag of pasta she placed it on the bench near the stove.

"Thanks, babe." Reply Emma, Regina handed her the bag of uncooked carbs. Emma tore the bag open and poured the contents into the now boiled water.

Regina got a large frying pan placing it on the stove opposite of the pasta pot. Turning the heat on.

"Regina? Why don't you wait till the pasta's done?"

"Miss Swan." Regina purse her lips together. "I'm just getting the pan ready." She tossed the onion in, it sizzled in the pan as it started to cook.

The familiar sound of footsteps Henry could be heard as he made his way downstairs.

"Mums?" Henry called.

"In the kitchen sweetheart!" Regina answered.

In came Henry with dark navy jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair was damp wet from the shower.

"When's dinner ready?" He asked running a hand through his damp hair trying to smooth it out.

"Kid, it's gonna take a while." Said, Emma, as she removed the pasta pot from the stove, she transferred the steaming pasta to a collider. The blonde made her way to the kitchen sink, turning on the tap to run water over the cooked pasta to cool it down. She left the pasta in the sink as she used the remaining water in the pot to steam the broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, she also added green beans into the mix.

"Henry why don't you watch tv for a while." Suggested Regina As she transfer the onion to a plate. she then started to cook the chicken. "Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes."

"Okay Mum, can I have a sprite? It's a Friday night after all" Henry looked up at her with a hopeful expression.

"Sure sweetheart."

Henry grabbed a can from the fridge he then dashed out into the living room. The sound of a button clicked as the Tv was switched to life.

"From what we can see here, There is a strange surge of energy seems to becoming near the middle of the forest. Our scanners are not one hundred percent sure what it is but we can guarantee you it is harmless. Back to you Ethan.."

 _That doesn't sound good, I'll check it out first thing in the morning._ Thought Emma as she checked the vegetables which were coming along nicely. The smell of cooked pesto entered her nostrils her stomach grumbled. Her wife looked over at her with a smirk,

"Henry's not the only one who's hungry I see."

"Very funny Gina," Emma replied with a sarcastic tone. "How's the chicken going? The vegetables are nearly done."

"Another 12 minutes and it should be done." The brunette stated.

"Excellent. I'll start setting the table with Henry." Emma drains the water into the sink, transferring the vegetables on a plate. She grabbed three plates from the draw and made her way into the dining room.

"Henry, could you please help your Ma set the table for dinner?" Asked Regina as she popped her head around the corner into the living room.

"Sure thing Mum." Henry gave her a smile as he stood up and went into the dining room to assist his other Mum. Regina made her way back into the kitchen, the chicken was browned to perfection after twelve then added the remaining ingredients the pasta and the vegetables lastly she add white wine to enhance the flavour of dish and letting it simmer for a few minutes to burn off the alcohol.

"The table is all set for the most part we just need cutlery." Said Emma as she re-entered the kitchen making her way to where the knives and forks were.

She sniffed the air, "Smells delicious babe!" Regina lifted the pan and made her way to the dining room, Emma followed her with the cutlery in her hands.

"Dinner is served!" Emma announced as Regina put it on the table, Emma placed the cutlery into the designated spot of each plate. Henry was seated at his usual spot for dinner.

Emma made her way over to the wine cabinet in the corner of the room from there she picked out a bottle of white.

"Wine Honey?" Emma asked as she held up Regina's wine glass.

"Yes please darling." Emma gracefully poured the wine into her glass stopping half way. Emma pour herself a glass of white as well. Regina served Henry, then herself, and Emma.

The family of three started eating, Emma finished swallowed up a mouthful of food.

"So Henry how was school today?" She asked as she took another bite of her food.

Henry put his fork down, "It's was alright because we had 10 minutes extra recess today because the teachers had a meeting." The ten years old said as he resumed his meal.

"That's interesting, sweetheart." Complemented Regina she looked at her son he seemed to be deep in thought by the way his face scrunched up. Emma shared a glance with Regina, "Henry dear? Is everything alright?" Regina asked in concern.

"Mums ever since the curse broke, Storybrooke has been isolated from the rest of the world but I have the strangest feeling that it won't be for much longer."

"Is this because of the news report about the strange energy readings?" His blonde mother asked. The young boy nodded, "Don't you worry Henry I'll check it out first thing in the morning."

 **Meanwhile in the middle of the forest.**

A squirrel was climbing up a tree trying to get to its nest, a snap of a branch caught it's attention momentarily it stopped what it doing the squirrel ears twitched with anticipation. The furry creature dismissed the sound and continued climbing to its nest. A white light appeared the size of a tennis ball quickly as it appeared it vanished. The light blinked into existence again a low humming sound came from the ball of light.

Each time it blinked the size would increase after it had been going on for an hour the hole of light was about 4 metres by 5 metres long. A crackle of lightning could be heard from within side the hole, a black silhouette of a disfigured creature pushed through the barrier of light. With a loud bellow the creature exited the hole of light. This creature was from the year 2025 travel 14 years back in time to prevent the power rangers of the year 2025 from ever existing. This creature was a figurehead called Grumm and his name brought terror wherever he went. Grumm had conquered entire galaxies.

"It is time." He said as his small army came through the time portal. His army consisted of 5 orange heads, 35 krybots for each orange head and 5 blue heads. His soldiers stood waiting for the command of their leader.

"We attack at dawn, from what I gathered the parents of the B squad rangers are here in this place called Storybrooke they are expected to venture out into these woods at 10 tomorrow morning. Kill them onsite!" His red eyes glowered at them.

"Understood Emperor Grumm." All of them said saluting their leader.

"Can we watch a movie?" Asked Henry eyes pleadingly. His brunette mother places a kiss on his forehead.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Regina said as she gracefully sat down on the couch, as Henry scrolled through Netflix look for something to watch.

"Can we watch The Dark Knight." Asked Henry.

"Yes, you can but remember-"

"I have to watch PG 13 movies with one of you guys and not by myself." Recited Henry as he interrupted his brunette mother.

Regina smirked at her son's remark.

"Where's Ma?"

"She's just in our room changing her clothes into something more comfortable."

"I think we should wait for her before we start though. Can we make some popcorn while we wait for her?"

Together mother and son made their way into the kitchen to make the savoury snack. Upstairs in the master bedroom, Emma had finished putting on grey her sweatpants and was in the middle of putting on her hoodie when she heard a sound she never thought to hear again caught her immediately attention.

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

It was the sound of her morpher! the blonde quickly shoved her arms through the sleeves and practical sprinted toward the closet. Emma snatched the wooden box that housed her morpher she fumbled with the password clumsy in her heist to open it. The box opened with a click out came her red solar morpher, her hands trembled in excitement. _The grid only_ open _up in absolute emergencies… Wait..? Maybe it had to do with the strange energy surges… Whatever it is I think it's time to get the team back together._

Emma took a deep breath and slide the morpher over her eyes. She gently tapped the side of the glasses activating the communication function.

"Hello guys? Dominic, Lily, Theo, R.J? Are you there do you copy?"

She was meet with static for a few seconds, before a beep signalled the arrival of one of her teammates.

"Emma What the hell is going on?! Why are the morphers connected to the grid?!" Lily asked her voice was one of panic.

"Slow down Lily! I'm not entirely sure what going on just yet. But, what I do know that since we are a veteran team it means something big is gonna happen-" Three beeps alerted Emma that the rest of her teammates were joining the conversation.

"Hey team! What cracking?" interrupted R.J.

"Hello RJ nice to see you too." Replied Emma her voice sarcastic.

"Hi Lil, Em, RJ, Dom" greeted Theo.

"Hi guys." Dominic replied.

"Okay guys we've all said our hellos now to why we being pulled out of retirement. As you all know the grid is only open up to veteran rangers in absolute emergencies." Emma paused as she got a choir of 'yeses' in response.

"Look guys I'm 99.9 percent sure the situation is where I am right now."

"Okay we trust your judgement where are you?" R.J asked his voice was in business mode.

"Before I tell you that. I need to know if all are you in the U.S right now?" Replied Emma.

"Theo and I live in Boston together." Answered Lily.

"I am actually in Briarwood. At the moment catching up with an old friend of mine" Dominic stated.

"I live in California now with Dom." R.J said.

"Okay, now that I know we are all in country. Down to where we all the action is going down it's Storybrooke Maine."

"There is no such thing as a place called Storybrooke in Maine!" Dominic cried in disbelief.

Emma sighed in frustration, "Look, Dominic, there is no time for arguing the world is in possible danger! It's complicated, alright?!"

"Emma calm down, we need you to be in a calm assertive mindset set just take a few deep breaths and breathe." R.J said his tone was soothing. The blonde inhaled a deeply she held the oxygen in her lungs for a few seconds then exhaled slowly. "Okay." Emma said in a much calmer tone.

"I'll email you the directions after we established everything. I advise you guys to pack clothes for about a week or two because this might take a while. It is currently 7:45 pm here. I need you all to get down here tomorrow morning. We'll all meet at the diner which is called Granny's at 8:40 am, then we will check out the source. Look guys I have to go, my wife calling me."

"Oh my God my girl got married!" Theo said excitedly.

"Yeah I did, we'll catch up later tomorrow. Alright I have to go remember be ready for anything rangers." Emma tapped her morpher disabling the connection. She knew without a doubt her team would be there tomorrow morning.

Taking the morpher she carefully put it in the box sealing it safely with the passcode, placing the box back where it belonged.

Emma quickly pulled out her phone and began emailing the necessary coordinates to her team. Her thumb hit the send button and it was off. Within less than ten minutes later she received a reply from her friends saying that they got the email. Emma heard footsteps on the staircase and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Emma darling are you up here?" Regina asked as she popped her head around the corner. Emma let out a sigh, as she gave her wife a tired smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry I just got off a call with a four of my friends and their coming down to Storybrooke tomorrow for a couple of weeks." Emma gave her wife a loving kiss running her hand through the short brunette locks.

"Mm, okay so are they staying at the B&B?" As Regina parted. Emma hummed in response. "Henry and I are waiting for you to come and join us. We are watching The Dark Knight."

"Let's go Honey, we don't want to keep him waiting!" Emma tugged Regina towards the staircase the couple together descended down the stairs. Regina rolled her eyes in amusement at the loveable dorky woman that she had been married to for 5 years.

"Alright! Let's get started Kid!" Emma ruffled Henry's head. He clicked play and the dark knight started. By it the credit rolled it was 10:20 pm. Henry was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Emma gently shook him on the shoulder, "Henry, buddy it's time for bed."

Her son let out a yawn, "Okay Mums, Good night." Before stumbling out the room and upstairs to his bedroom. A few minutes later Regina stood up from the couch and place a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"Emma Honey, I'm heading up."

The tired brunette rubbed her eyes and released a small yawn made her way out of the room and up the stairs towards their bedroom. Emma followed her wife groggily up the stairs. As she made her way up stairs Emma suddenly realised that she that whatever the threat was in Storybrooke would quite likely hurt the people she loved dearly.

This realisation hit her like a train wreck, it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown into her face as if to say; "You finally found your happiness in life and this happiness can be taken away in a moments notice." This thought sent a chill down to the pit of her stomach. Emma didn't sleep that well that night.

The sunlight slithered into the blinds, Emma awoke to a mass of brunette curls by her side. She shifted slowly trying not to wake the sleeping beauty that was her wife, Emma slowly trailed kiss from Regina's neck to her jawline. Her wife moan in pleasure at the sensation before slowly opening her eyes to face the beautiful blonde.

" Eager are we this morning?" Purred Regina her voice was husky from sleep. "Good morning Sheriff." Emma stopped her morning kisses and smiled at her wife. "Morning Baby, I was thinking we should go for breakfast at Granny's this morning."

"Sounds perfect honey." Said Regina as she pulled Emma into a loving kiss.

Emma pulled back from the kiss and glanced at the clock which read 8:10. She was suppose to meet her team at the diner in a little over half an hour.

Should I tell Regina and Henry that I was a ranger? That's the only thing that I kepted in the dark everything else they know of. They deserve to know it an important part of my history before the whole saviour thing.

"Sweetheart where did you go? I lost you for a bit." Whisky coloured eyes stared into emerald orbs.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is there anything I can do to help you Sweetheart?" Regina buried her neck into Emma's neck trying to inhale the addicting smell of vanilla and cinnamon that the blonde always smelt of.

"There is one thing that would help." Emma eyes sparkled with hunger. Regina's eyes widen at the site, Emma was giving her the look. It was the 'I'm hungry for breakfast' look not the 'I'm really horny let's have sex' look that she was hoping for.

"Alright Mama bear let's go and get some breakfast before rip off anybody's head." Regina got up and started getting ready for the day.

Emma heaved herself out of bed and went to her closet and started to put on a pair of skinny jeans, she put on a white long sleeve shirt instead she than throw on her red leather jacket. She than unlock the box that contained her morpher and slid it into her jacket pocket. Emma then went into the bathroom suite to start putting on her makeup, arms wrapped around her waist as Regina placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Looking sexy darling" Emma flirted as she look at her wife in her blue blazer, black pencil skirt and heels.

"Not so bad yourself sheriff Swan." Regina winked and flashed a smile. "I'm going to wake Henry up and tell him to get dress." The brunette left the room her heel clicked away as she did. Emma smiled to herself, How the hell did I get so lucky to married someone like that! God I love her.

Regina carefully opened the door to Henry's room, "Henry, sweetheart we're going to Granny's for breakfast." Henry opened one eye, "Can have a Hot Chocolate with cinnamon on top?" His mother chuckled lightly.

"Of course but you better hurry!" She said smiling as she left the room for her son to get ready.

Five later Henry thunder down the stairs in excitement. Emma and Regina were waiting for him at the bottom.

"Come on, Come on! Let's go!" He tugged on his blonde mother arm.

"Woah, Kid we're coming!" Emma laughed at her son's enthusiasm. "Come on my majesty." She held out her hand for Regina who took it with a smile. The family made their way out into the streets of Storybrooke.

Finally the sign of Granny's greeted them and the three of them made their way in.

"Hello Madame Mayor, Emma and Henry." Greeted Ruby with a flirty smile.

"Booth?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes please thank you Miss Lucas." Regina replied. Ruby directed them to the booth closest to the door.

"So what will it be today?"

"Can I have the pancakes with maple syrup and a hot chocolate with cinnamon please?" Henry asked.

"I'll have the spinach and cheese omelette with a side of bacon and a hot chocolate with cinnamon." Emma responded to Ruby who scribble down their orders.

"Ruby I'll have my usual and a mocha please."

"Got it! Anything else?"

"No thank you Ruby that will be all." Replied Emma she glanced at her watch 8:22.

The sound of a engine of a motorcycle caught Emma's attention she up and went out of the diner. She looked further up the road and saw two dots that seemed to be people. As they got closer Emma recognised that the person on the motorcycle was dressed in black leather on a black motorcycle with a purple wolf decal. Following it was a white motorcycle with orange accents with a black rhino decal on the side. The person was dressed in black leather as well.

Both Motorcycles halted to a stop with a grumble.

"Emma what's going on?" Asked Regina she eyed the riders wearily.

The rider on the wolf motorcycle got off and took his helmet off his head. The other rider followed the same suit. Regina could clearly that they were both male, they seem to be in their late twenties maybe early thirties at the least. She saw on that one had whisky coloured eyes with short brown hair and at was at mid neck length just touching the collar bone. He also had a bit of stubble on his face giving him a handsome appearance.

The other had blonde hair and was cleanly shaven.

"Well if isn't Emma Swan!" Exclaimed the brunette guy, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you R.J, How have you been?" Choked out Emma, she coughed signalling that he was squeezing her too hard.

The man released her before the blonde dude went in for a bear hug.

"Dom!" Cried Emma. Dominic chuckled, "Hey Swan." A throat cleared interrupted the

trio of Rangers. The three turned to see the brunette Regina.

"Emma sweetheart aren't are you going to introduce me?" Emma lean up and connected their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Of course Honey." She turned to her friends, "Care to join us for breakfast guys?"

R.J gave her a smile, "It would be our pleasure wouldn't Dom?" Dominic gave a thumbs up as they made their way into the diner.

The patrons in the diner eyed the as they newcomers entered.

"We don't get a lot of new people in town very often." Admitted Emma bluntly as she directed them to the booth.

"Regina, Henry, this is Dominic and R.J old friends of mine since I was eighteen. This my wife Regina and our son Henry."

"So was this before or after prison?" Asked Regina curiously.

"This was 9 months after she came out of prison when we meet her." Answered Dominic as he sat down next to Emma across Regina.

R.J sat next to Henry who sat next to his brunette mother.

Ruby sauntered over to the group.

"Hey cutie, what can I get you?" She flirted with R.J.

"I'm with him." R.J pointed to his boyfriend Dominic. "I'll have a mocha and a side of hash browns. He'll have a latte."

Ruby took their orders and walked away muttering about 'how the hot ones are always taken.'

A waitress came with Emma's omelette, and Henry's pancakes. She later returned with Regina's. She went back to the counter to get the drinks for the group and returned with two mocha and two hot chocolate and a latte placing them on the table.

"So how does it feel to back in red Em?" Asked R.J as he to a sip of his mocha. Regina and Henry shared a confused look.

"What do you mean by, 'back in red?' " Henry piped up as he tucked into his food. He looked at his Ma in confusion.

Dominic raised an eyebrow, "Emma have you told them? About us about why we're here."

Emma scratch the back of her neck nervously, as she finished taking a bite of her food.

"Um not yet… I figured now was the appropriate time to tell them." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Regina, Henry have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

Her son's eyes lit up in recognition, "Yeah of course who hasn't heard of them?!" Shouted the ten year old in excitement.

"I have heard of them." Replied Regina

"Did you guys know that there are many teams of Power Rangers?" Continued Emma.

"Uh huh, the first ranger team was in Angel Grove." Henry explained. Emma adjusted her right sleeve as she did Henry caught a glimpse of ink that resembled a claw mark. He tried to stiffen his gasp of surprise, but his Ma heard him. He started to put two and two together,

"Henry?" Asked Emma in concern.

"That's a Master Stripe! Ma you never told me you did Pia Zhua! Let alone a master!"

" Your son is good Swan." Piped up Dominic.

"I've been a master for ten years now." Explained the blonde.

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

Went R.J's wolf morpher he rolled up his jacket sleeve, Henry eyes went wide as he saw the device.

"Oh my god you're one of them! You're a Power Ranger!" Shouted Henry.

"Yes I am, actually all of us are." Answered R.J as he gestured to to Emma and Dominic.

The diner was quiet, "EMMA'S A RANGER?!" Exclaimed Henry in disbelief his mouth hung wide. "You are the red ranger aren't you?" Henry looked at his Ma in awe.

"Yes I am." Emma grinned. "R.J Theo probably lost now would be a good time to answer it." R.J pushed a button on the morpher activating the communication system.

"What does the diner sign look like?" Theo's voice rang out it to the diner.

"Hey Theo, Have you passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign yet?" Interrupted Emma.

"Uh yes we just passed it." Answered the blue ranger.

"Keep driving straight ahead and you'll see it." Directed Emma.

Moments later a white car pulled up, the door opened in stepped a blonde woman dressed in jeans and a yellow jacket by her side was a man who looked of Asian descendents with brown chinos and a blue t shirt.

"How's my Girl doing!" Theo open his arms wide for a hug. Emma embraced him in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you!" Murmured Emma.

Theo released her from the hug, as Lily went for an embrace.

"Hey Lily! I've missed you so much." Greeted Emma as she parted from the hug.

"Hi Emma it's great to see you!" Smiled the yellow ranger.

"Hey! What about me?" R.J pouted, Lily rolled her eyes as she gave him a hug.

" So Swan, care to enlighten us why this so called Storybrooke isn't on the map?" The rhino ranger asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Emma could responded, her son a did.

"It all started in the enchanted forest, when the evil queen castes the dark curse-" Theo held up a hand.

"Hold up kid, The Evil Queen? As in Snow White? I thought she was a fairy tale, what do you mean by she cast a curse? How does this have to do with the town?"

"I have a name you know! It's Henry" The little boy retorted. "Anyway the queen casted the curse and sent everyone in enchanted forest here, to the land without magic. But in doing so the people had their memories erased so they lived in a cursed state without knowing who they really were until my Ma here broke the curse and everyone remembered who they were in the Enchanted Forest. That's why Storybrooke isn't on the map"

The four out of the five ranger looked at the boy as if he had grown two heads. Regina and Emma chuckled in amusement,

"What's so funny?" Asked Theo clearly not see the humour.

"Well as Power Rangers we have battled unbelievable things not of this world example the phantom beasts. Yet you seem to be stunned by the fact fairy tales are in fact real." Emma explained with a grin.

"Oh and who are you suppose to be?" Lily asked sassily.

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Stated Emma all her humour vanished her tone serious.

"Oh, so does your wife have a counterpart?" R.J asked trying to draw the tension off the current situation.

"Regina Mills Former Evil Queen." Answered Regina. R.J face whiten considerably, at her response.

"So y-you a-all r-real?" Stuttered out Theo.

"Yes quite real indeed, Just don't cross me or I will destroy you." Regina said darkly giving them a hell of a glare. All three men gulped, at her words. Henry chuckled as he gave his mum a high five. Emma flicked her wife on the shoulder with her hand giving Regina a glare of disapproval.

"Honey I was joking!" Emma gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Coffee anyone?" Asked the blonde to Theo and Lily. The yellow and blue ranger ordered their respected drinks as they reconnected with old and new friends.

Twenty minutes later

Mother Superior came into the diner a frantic expression on her facial features.

"Sheriff Swan! We have a disturbance in the woods, there is a strange source of dark magic someone has activated a time travel spell." Gasped out Blue.

"That's impossible no one has been able to achieve that spell?!" Said Regina as her eyes popped out of her head.

"Well this person succeeded!" Replied the nun.

"Duty calls Rangers." Stated Emma with a sigh as she stood up the other rangers followed. "Regina come with us, we might need your help to identify the person who activated the spell." Her wife nodded,

"Can I come with you Ma? I wanna see some action!" Henry looked her with big eyes.

"No! Kid it's too dangerous. I need you to go to Mary Margaret's place because that's where you'll be safe." Answered Emma sternly, Henry huffed in annoyance.

"Ruby put this on my tab!" Emma yelled as she and the others ran out the door.

Henry waited for a minute before following after them.

"You're going to some action right?" Asked Ruby, the brunette boy looked at her with suspicion.

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"God no! I'm going to join you!" Chuckled Ruby as the duo followed the Rangers.

The Rangers and Regina made their way into the woods, they walked for a while before Regina stopped and glanced around.

"I feel a dark presence here it nothing like I have ever felt before… We are getting close to the source." The brunette said as she felt her magic tingle uncomfortably. They trudged on as silently as they could.

A flash of silver caught Theo attention making him tense up into a fighting stance.

"Theo! What did you see?" Whispered R.J.

Theo shook his head, "I think I saw a robot maybe? It was difficult to tell, we need to move closer." Answered the blue ranger.

Emma signalled them to continue, closer to the potential threat.

The closer they got they could hear the clanking of metal. They hid up against a trees,

"What the actual fuck is that?" Whispered Dominic as he spotted a krybot.

"It looks like a robot of some sort." Admitted Regina in a hushed tone. A loud snap of a branch caught the krybot attention. Regina look up and saw Henry who was as still as a statue.

"Oh Shit." Emma cursed as the robot started to fire its weapon at Henry. Before she could move the laser that was fired halted with a blue shimmer of magic. Regina snapped her fingers and a fireball appeared in her hand she than threw it at the robot engulfing it in flames.

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS!" Regina screeched as she glared at her son. "DON'T YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE MISS LUCAS." Snapped Regina eyes fuming. The duo sheepishly made their way to the group. Henry was pulled into a hug by his brunette mother. He was shaking, in her arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Regina exclaimed in a motherly tone.

"I am so sorry mum, I just wanted to see some action." Said Henry his eyes were wet with tears. Regina just hug him tighter and murmured comforting words.

The petite woman turned to the werewolf, with narrowed eyes. "Miss Lucas you take Henry out of here right now and take him to Snow's Place." She gave an intimidating glare that screamed evil queen. "Do you understand me?" Her voice dropped with a snarl.

Ruby gulped at the display, "Yes Madam Mayor." She said meekly. Regina release Henry from her hug she tilted his chin so that he was facing her.

"Sweetheart you have to go now with Ruby okay?" Her tone was calm and gentle, Henry stared at his mother.

"Okay, stay safe. I love you" he whispered into her ear so only she could hear. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

Ruby extended her hand which Henry took they quickly head back through the trees back to Storybrooke.

"Guys? Do you see over there between the trees?" Said Lily, as she pointed to the the group of krybots about a fair bit away from the group.

"Yeah I see them." Replied her boyfriend.

"I hate to alarm you but there are more robots on the way about 20 black ones and two blue ones.

The krybots were inching their way closer to the group marching in sync.

"I suggest that now would be a good time to morph." Interrupted Dominic.

Emma nodded her head and signalled the Rangers to spread out with her hands.

"Regina we will distract them while you find the source of time travel spell." Ordered Emma a look of determination crossed her face.

"Got it." Replied her wife.

On my mark signalled Emma the others with her hand. One…Two… Three!

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the tiger!" The tiger spirit attack the about five krybots in a flash of speed. The krybots sparked and collapsed to the ground in flames.

"Ready?" Asked Emma as she put her morpher over her eyes to her fellow Rangers.

"Ready!" responded R.J, Dominic, Theo and Lily.

" JUNGLE BEASTS, SPIRITS UNLEASHED!"

A flash of light engulf them. Seconds later in the team were in their armour.

" Emperor Grumm said that there wasn't a ranger team here!" Screamed one blue head.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked the other one.

"We are power rangers jungle fury. You can tell your emperor we are not going down without a fight!" Exclaimed R.J.

"I can see that krybots attack them!" Cried a blue head, the krybots charged at the team who started attacking them.

"We have other matter to attend to rangers! Such as finding the B squad parents." The other blue head said before walking to inform the Emperor of the mystery group of rangers.

"I'll take the two on the right you take the left." Dominic said as Emma dodge a punch from a krybot, she rammed her elbow into its chest she added a sidekick for good measures. She moved onto the next one, doing a backflip avoiding a laser, using the momentum she land on the ground with a solid thud landing on her feet.

"Alright time to blow this shit up!" Shouted Emma as she her landed a punch to a nearby krybot, she did a double kick with a flip send another three to the ground. The red ranger saw a flash of red in her side vision, she evaded the attack with a tumble to the ground it hit an enemy behind her.

Emma turn trying to locate Regina who had a bit of trouble on her hands three krybots were on her tail. Fuck.. Emma jumped, into action using the back of the elbow to strike a krybot in the neck she did then did a spinning kick sending all three krybot to their end.

"Be careful Regina"

Regina sent a wink in Emma's direction as she slipped into the trees. R.J did a spinning kick defeating five krybots at once.

Emma glanced at Theo and Lily who were smashing their way through with their respective weapons.

""That was the last of them." Dominic disengage his rhino blade. The group de morphed transforming back into their civilian selves. Theo clapped his hands together, "I think we can establish someone has travelled back in time to elimination the parents of a future team of Power Rangers. So how do stop this? More importantly where the fuck do we start?" He looked at Emma and then R.J.

"Here's what I suggest we do, we split up. You guys" she pointed to Dom, Lily and Theo. "Continue searching the woods for the krybots base camp, Contact us if you run into trouble or find something. R.J and I will go back into town to do some research and see if we can find the parents of the B squad power rangers." The three nodded, " Can you make sure that Regina is safe during this shit?"

"Of course." Replied Dominic.

Emma gestured to R.J, "Let's go man, we got some questioning to do." The Red and Wolf ranger made their way back into town.

"So I suggest we follow the direction where the blue krybots went." Theo suggested he and the others started on a reasonable walking pace. Lily shrugged in agreement and Dominic did a mocking salute with two finger.

"Yes sir." Three continued on.

"So your wife is the Evil Queen and you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" R.J made some hand gestures trying to make sense of his former student's family history. "Doesn't that make family reunions kinda complicated?"

"Yes too the first question, for the second it took a while for my parents to get over the fact I married their arch nemesis and so on, but we all on good terms now."

Suddenly the ground started trembling enough to make them stumble head first into the ground. A flash of blue light, dulled their vision as they shielded their eyes follow by a loud bang. Emma slowly blinked her eyes trying to get rid off spots, their in the middle of a freaking road stood a spaceship like something out of Star Wars. The red ranger internally groaned, Great.. just as the day couldn't get any more stressful. Steam radiated off the ship, the door open and outstep five figures in grey uniform of some sort trimmed in colours of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink.

"Hey Blonde Lady!" Screamed the one in red clearly a man. "Are we in Storybrooke?"

"The one and only." Emma answered, "Who are you guys?"

"We are from the year 2025, and we are the Power Rangers of that time. Jack Landors at your service." The African American held out his hand which Emma took gladly.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

Before Emma could get another sentence in she was interrupted by the all too familiar voice of her mother.

"Emma. Are you okay?! David and I heard the expulsion! Henry came charging in saying there was an army of freaking robots in the woods!"

"I'm fine. Before you say anything else, yes there are robots in the fucking woods. It's one of though day in Storybrooke."

"Who are they?" Pointed Mary Margaret at the others.

"Mum, this is RJ" she gestured to the man with the stubble. The B squad exchanged confused glances at one another at how a pixie haired woman could be a mother to someone who looked about the same age.

"Jack, what do we own you for your back to the future presence? Who the rest of the team?"

"This is Sky, Bridge, Elizabeth aka Z and Sydney." Continued the red ranger.

"Does this have to do with the Emperor Grumm and his minions?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The cogs in Emma's mind started to turn as she pieced the information together.

"Emma what's going on? Mary Margaret eyed the conversation with confusion. The blonde ignored her question, "Are you the team of Power Rangers that Grumm referred to as B Squad?" The nod that she got confirmed her theory.

"Emma please answer me, what the hell is going on?" Snow pleaded with her daughter.

"Mum, these people here are rangers from the year 2025. Grumm want to kill their parents. Which prevents them from being born."

"Wow! you're good at this" the green ranger commented with a smile.

"Yeah being a bails bond person does that-"

Emma's morpher went off, she slipped the solar morpher onto her face.

"Yeah? Alright come back to Granny's all of you." She responded.

"You're a ranger?" Asked Sydney.

"Red's a GIRL?!" Sky was in shock, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Do you have a problem with that?" She challenged with a arch brow.

Jack shot the blue ranger a warning glare, "No.." gulped Sky.

"Emma I suggest we call a town meeting, this is a serious issue we don't know what we're up against." Snow said turning to her daughter her eyes in awe that she learnt that her daughter was a ranger.

Emma released a sigh, "This isn't some ogre Mary Margaret or evan a curse. This is my fight, not the town's it a fight for the rangers not fairytale characters."

The sound of running footsteps alerted Emma's attention turning around she saw the rest of her team and her wife.

"Emma! We found the base camp it heavily guarded. We saw someone come through the time portal it was more krybots like more than fifty of them!" The blue jungle fury ranger informed.

"Did they see you?"s

"No-" a metallic screeching was heard, the female red ranger turn around seeing four orange heads, two blue heads. The blue heads threw the metal balls releasing a group of krybots.

"Shit!" Cursed Emma.

"Time to kick some krybot ass!" Jack and the his team pulled the delta morpher out. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others replied, "SPD Emergency!" They morphed into their suits.

"Very nice, our turn." Emma admired how sleek their suits were. She pushing her morpher onto her face. "Ready?"beforehand

"Ready! Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleash!"

"Regina, Snow get out of here!" Emma warned her voice muffled under the helmet The group of krybots advance towards the rangers.

"Fire!" Command Jack as and his team, fired their deltamax strikers at the blueheads.

"Is that all you have rangers!" Taunted a blue head that got up unfazed from the blast.

"Nope! Delta Max Fire" The red ranger pulled the trigger in quick succession send a powerful pulse of energy to the blue heads making them fly backwards through the air.

Emma launched an assault of punches and kicks at the krybots who drop to the ground from her blows.

"Need a hand?" Z striked down a couple of krybots that were advancing on the ranger.

"Thanks" Emma knocked out four krybots with a spin kick. An orange head was advancing on the two ranger drawing out its sword. The yellow ranger blocked the attack, she spun around and clashed her striker multiple times she aimed a kick for its knee making him stumble dropping the sword. Z slashed its chest twice making sparks on its armour, with a final thrust she penetrated the chest leaving the robot dead.

"Nice Job!" Emma said as did a backflip doing a kick to a krybot as she landed. The red ranger engage her shark sabres as an orange head came at her with its sword drawn. She manage to kick it in the chest leaving its defence open. She manage two or three slashed before it started attacking again. Emma dodge the sword blow doing a backflip bring her sword together to dent its head.

"Had enough yet ranger?" Snarled her opponent. Emma let her tiger spirit flow freely into her swords powering it up for the final attack, she hit her opponent with a high kick and thrusted the swords into his chest sending him into flames.

The red ranger scanned the battlefield seeing that there were only twenty nine krybots left and orange head.

"Heads up!" Bridge cried as he shot down three krybots while in mid air, near where Theo was fighting. Emma sent a right hook to a krybot she than flipped another to the ground.

"Rhino Blade Fire!" Shouted Dom, as he defeated the last orange head.

The blue Spd ranger fired his striker at two robots, he fired behind him sending another up in flames.

"Unleash the Cheetah!" The big cat spirit took out five more krybots leaving a mess of wires and limbs.

Theo and R.J both defeated four krybots together, with a flurry of kicks.

"This one's mine!" Shouted Jack as he aim his laser at the last one standing sending it up in sparks.

"Power down!" All the ranger shouted as they de morphed.

Before any of them could congratulate each other they were interrupted by a little voice.

"That was amazing!" Emma's son gasped. "Can I be a ranger like you someday Mum?"

"You have a son?" Asked Sky looking at the boy who remind the blue ranger of himself when he was a kid.

"Yeah, I do. Henry come here for a moment there are some people that I want you to meet." Her son sauntered over to the group.

"This here are Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Sydney. They're the group of rangers in 2025."

"Cool, Mum told me to tell you to come to the town hall."

"It's about the everything that happen in the last four hours right?"

"Yeah."

The group of rangers and Henry made their way to the town hall. Even though the door were closed, they could hear the muffle conversation of what was going inside. Emma caught the words 'how the hell is this possible?!' And 'Emma a Power ranger?!' The red ranger swallowed the massive lump in of nerves her throat as she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes were on the red ranger as she walked through the door. Emma took the questioning looks like the badass woman she was. Emma's team followed after her, so did the SPD Rangers.

"How many rangers are there?!" Leroy yelled out, Emma ignored his outburst, as she made her way to the front of the room. Her wife engulf her in a hug, "Honey I was so worried"

"Hey, it's ok they don't call me the saviour for nothing." Emma ran her hands through brunette locks in comfort. She placed a soft kiss on Regina's forehead, the blonde turned to address the waiting crowd.

"So what's the plan, where do we fit into this?" The dwarf gestured to the rest of the crowd. Emma held up her hand in protest,

"Look, I'm going to stop you there, None of you is included in this. There is no we" As soon as the blonde said those words there was an outcry.

"What do you mean? By 'there is no we in this'?!" Interrupted Charming. "This is our town, Emma! it's our problem."

Emma let out a deep sigh, trying to gather her thoughts. Jack decided to step in, "With all due respect sir, it's not your problem. It's ours, I understand that you want to protect your town. But the truth is you don't know what you are dealing with here. We do." He pointed to himself and the other rangers.

"As I said to Mary Margaret it's a fight for Rangers not fairy tales characters. All of us have trained for this. The Morphing Grid opened up for this very reason. So please just leave it to us." R.J gave Emma a supported pat on the back. The lines in David's face showed his frustration at her response. Before he could inject a voice spoke, "I trust her, because this isn't our fight it's theirs."It was Ruby, she stood up as she spoke.

"I agree with Ruby, I saw them fighting those things. We are not prepared for this, leave it to the Rangers." Her Grandmother stated.

"Thank you, Granny for your insightfulness. Down to the matter at hand, we need protection spells cast around the town to help keep the krybots out. Blue and Regina can you do that?" They nodded in agreement, "We'll do this now if you like." Blue asked.

"Much appreciated" the duo exited the room. "Jack care to say a few words?" Emma asked her fellow red counterpart.

The man smiled, "Bridge here can do the honours" he gestured to the green ranger.

"We are looking for Dr Andrew Carson and his group of scientists, please raise your hand."

A hand shot up, it was then raised down as the crowd parted, as Dr Carson walked closer Emma could see a man with espresso coloured hair with amber eyes in his late thirties to early forties who closely resembled the green ranger. Andrew eyed the B squad's uniforms with interest.

"Has Cruger sent you to aid us in our findings?" Jack saluted, "No Dr Carson it's something entirely different."

"Have I meet you before? You seem strangely familiar." He asked Bridge.

"Hi, Dad."

Andrew's eyes widen, "B-Bridge? B-but how you are only five!"

"It's a long story, but I'm from the future. We all are, it was because someone wants to alter time in the past-"

"Which would affect the future." Finished Andrew. "How though?"

"All will be revealed when the time is right, we need to talk to you and your team-"

The sound of his Delta Morpher interrupted him, he pulled it out.

"Guys? My Morpher just picked up a massive energy reading."

"Where? how many?" Z asked.

"It's hard to tell, but the size tells me it's big." Bridge turned to his father, "Sorry but we have to go. Emma can you and your team stay here to protect the town if any of them come through."

"Sure thing you guys stay safe okay?"

"Right Let's go Rangers!" Jack said with a nod, as he and his team sprinted out the door. As soon as they left, they heard a yell from Jack,"I wouldn't come out if I were you!"

"Why?" claimed Dominic who was closest to the door.

"Krybots!" came the reply.

"EMMA! There are Krybots outside!" the red ranger dashed outside into the action her fellow Rangers followed. The B squad was out there looking at the approaching army of krybots that were about a hundred metres away.

Bridge's Morpher beeped a second time, he quickly scanned the screen.

"Shit.. there is another energy reading right at the edge of town."

"You guys go ahead we'll take care of these guys."

 **"** Nothing we can't handle right guys?" said Emma as she shifted into a fighting stance. She received a nod from R.J, as the SPD Rangers moved to the edge of town. The robotic soldiers moved closer. The jungle fury team ran towards them, Emma dodged a kick, she aimed a punch and flipped her opponent managing to hit another krybot in the process. She does a low sweep, knocking another two to the ground. Emma quickly got up and did a spin kick sending another to the ground headfirst. Punches were aimed at her face in which she dodged, she blocked an incoming punch grabbed it and slammed the krybot to the ground.

"Ha!" Lilly did spin kick taking down two krybots follow by a side block to another, the yellow ranger submitted a kick her opponent. Theo did an axe kick, sending his three opponents to the ground, he did a side block using enough force to send the krybot away from him.

"Uh, guys? wouldn't it be a good time to morph?" he did a high kick followed by catching a krybot's fist and flipping it towards the ground. The blue ranger avoided a laser blast by tumbling towards a building.

"Nah, I think we are doing quite well actually," Dominic said as he punched three krybot sensing a spin kick to knock one out. A laser narrowly missed his head as he tumbled out the way.

"Ready to consider that?" Smirked Emma as she kicked a did a double spin kick knocking out another two enemies, she quickly pulled her Morpher over her eyes.

"Why not?" remarked R.J as he did a backflip jabbing a krybot down using his knees. He flipped a button on his Morpher, "Ready."

"Ready!' the others three said as pulled out their Morphers.

"Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleash!"

"Rhino blade fire!" Dominic discharged three blasts towards a group of several krybot blowing them into smithereens.

"Ha." said R.J as he punched two enemies, he did an axe kick towards another three.

"I say it is time to bring out an old friend." Shouted Emma as she summoned the claw booster canon. Theo and Lily placed their hands on to charge the Canon.

"Powered by animal spirits FIRE!" The three screamed as a high blast of energy smashed into the remaining krybots. The Rangers demorphed as Henry came outside. Regina and the town followed, he sprinted over to his blonde mother, "Hey Kid." Emma engulfed him in a hug, still wearing her Solar Morpher.

"Can you teach me how to fight like that?" The brunette asked as he looked up at his mother.

"Woah, Henry slow down I might show you the basics-" Emma was cut off by Henry's voice.

"Yes!"

"BUT.." Emma waggled a finger at her son. "Mum has to agree that it's okay first."

Regina arched a perfect brow, as she sauntered over to the duo. "What are you two up to?"

Henry gave his most innocent smile, "Nothing."

"You are clearly up to something Henry." Henry avoided his mother's gaze. "Care to tell me what it is?" Regina narrowed her eyes at her son.

"canMateachmehowtofight?' He blurted out quickly.

"Can you speak up properly I didn't quite catch that."

Henry took a deep breath, "Can Ma teach me how to fight." he held his breath waiting for his brunette mother to response.

"She can, but nothing too dangerous." Her son engulfed her in a bear hug. Emma squashed herself between her two favourite people.

"I must say, Sheriff, I find it very attractive when you beat up criminals." Regina purred into the blonde's ear sending a tingle down her spine.

A cough disrupted the family, "Sorry to crash the family hug, Em but what about the others?" asked the yellow ranger.

"I think that they are going to be fine," Emma said calmly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How are you so calm about everything? People from the future come here and you reacted as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world!" Lilly looked at her friend in amazement. "Not to mention robots that want to destroy humanity?!"

"What can I say living in Storybrooke can do that to a person." Chuckled Emma as she stretches her arm to take Regina's hand which she happily accepted. "Who's up for a milkshake?"

"I am!" her son exclaims in excitement. Lilly sighed, "I definitely need a drink a large one.." Regina chuckles lightly. "Don't we all?"

"I think it's time to hit the Diner everyone!" suggested Emma to the mass of people who were observing the limbs of krybots. Emma flicked her wrist and in a swirl of magic, the mess was cleared.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD MAGIC?!" Theo shouted his mouth hung wide in shock.

"I'll tell you about it-" she was interrupted by her son.

"I know how we can figure this out!"

"Huh, what?"

"We need the book."

Regina snapped her fingers and out of thin air, the antique leather bounded book landed in Henry's arms.

 _ **Meanwhile on the edge of town...**_

"I see them!-" shouted Z as a blast fired at the Rangers sending them to the ground.

A feminine crackle was heard, the smoked cleared and out stepped Morgana in her armour, her long brunette hair bounced as she walked.

"Miss me Rangers?" Her voice was dark and sultry.

"YOU!" Cried Sky in angry. "You killed an innocent man, I will bring you in!"

"Come and get it blue!" She tossed a metal ball, grey square particles dispersed into the air forming into krybots. She tossed an orange metal ball and three orange heads appeared.

"Ready?" Asked Sky.

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!" They said.

"I'm taking you down bitch." Sky said as he charged to Morgana with his delta striker drawn Morgana threw a punch aiming at Sky's chest, he aimed a low sweep at her legs. The blue ranger simultaneously slashed her in the chest mid kick to a krybot. Morgan a did a side kick and then a high kick, the blue ranger dodge the side kick, slashing quickly with his striker making sparks appear on his enemy's armour sending her flying back. She stood up, and fired her laser boomerangs, sending Sky to the ground.

"Sky!" Jack screamed as he blasted four krybots with his blaster. The blue ranger stood up with a grunt, he jumped into the air doing a flying kick sending Morgana backwards by a few steps, he landed with a roll. He stood up as Morgana assaulted him with punches. He blocked one with a side block, ducking under he quickly flipped her onto her back.

"Had enough yet?" He growled.

"In your dream asshole." She releases another boomerang, sending the blue ranger across the pavement. He landed ten metres away, Sky laid there on the hard ground for a few second to catch his breath.

"We'll take her on as a team," said Bridge as he held out a gloved hand to help his Sky to his feet.

"Thanks" Both of them charge to Morgana striker drawn.

"Oh goody!" Cried Morgana as she meet their attack, the blue ranger delivered a low kick to her shins as Bridge send a flying kick sending her up into the air.

"Fire!" Sky fired his delta max striker four lasers blasted Morgana as she landed in the dirt. "Judgement mode!" Sky's Morpher activated into action. "Morgana you are accused of manslaughter and with seven accounts of gang related crimes. I hereby announce you guilty." The red X beamed and in a flash, she was trapped in a containment card.

"Enjoy your stay." smirked the blue ranger. "Let's finish the job Rangers!"

"You got it!" Jack fired his blaster at six krybots. The red ranger than aimed his blaster to the orange head.

"Going somewhere red ranger?" The orange head did a high kick than a spin kick and aimed a punch at Jack's right shoulder. The red ranger did a black flip firing his blaster in the process. The orange head had a spasm, making it explode.

"Nice hit bro!" Z said, as she slashed down four krybots and started to engaged an orange head. Z attacked in quick succession, always light on her feet. She did five slashes before Bridge joined her. He sent an elbow to its shoulder making it lose its footing, the yellow ranger aimed a slash aiming for its head. Bridge fired his Delta striker sending up in flames.

"Now Syd!" Screamed Sky as they took the last orange head down with their strikers.

Bridge looked around the scene, seeing that there were about thirty krybots left.

"Alright, rangers let finish this shit!" Shouted Jack he punched and did a spin kick towards two krybots. Sky blocked a kick from a krybot slashing his striker through its armour, he fired his striker hitting another couple of krybots. Bridge flipped a krybot into another he shot a laser towards them demolishing them. The green ranger jumped up into the air, firing his striker hitting a group of five krybots.

"Guys I suggest we crack out the big guns" Z said as she slashed a krybot.

"Right!" Jack said they line up weapons at the ready. The Rangers began counting down their respected numbers.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Fire!" They yell together as they pulled the trigger of their weapons, sending all of the group of krybots into a giant ball of flame.

"Power down." The team unmorphed as Sky snatch up Morgana's containment card from the ground.

"Job well-done guys! I say we celebrate with a well-earned drink and snacks." Z said as they head back down into town, the sun was just starting to fade behind the horizon.

The Rangers walk on the main road, Bridge hung back from the group taking in the scenery of this small town which was non-existent to the world. _This is town is truly amazing!_

"Hey, Bridge?" Z waved a hand between his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You have that 'I''m thinking about something deep' care to share?'

"Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful Storybrooke is and how to the rest of the world it doesn't exist" The clicking of heels alert the Rangers to someone walking towards them. It was Regina Mills, a smile graced her lips.

"I couldn't agree more. Please join me and everyone for celebratory drinks at Granny's"

The atmosphere at Granny's was lively Elvis Presley's Hound Dog was playing on the jukebox as the Rangers entered with the mayor. Regina saw Henry over with Lily and R.J huddling over the book. "What would you like to drink Mrs Swan-Mills," asked Granny as she polished a shot glass. "I'll have an apple cider."

"What about you five?" asked the old woman. The Rangers placed their order as they quickly found a spot near Emma.

Bridge took off his gloves and waved his hand, reading the auras in the room.

"Excuse me? Your names Bridge? Can I ask you what are you doing?" Regina asked her face curious, Sydney nudges the green ranger.

"Uh I'm reading everyone's auras did you know yours is a dark purple with a swirl of white?" Regina gave him a confused expression, so Bridge started to explain.

"An aura is like an energy that everyone has. Auras connect to emotions of one's being, and their relationships with others. When I read someone's aura it tells me what type of person they are. Everyone has a unique aura."

"Ah I see, so what does mine mean to you?' Asked Regina as her drink was passed, she saw her wife coming over to say hello.

"Well... From my readings, you had a hard beginning in your life, You were hurt emotionally for a long time. But now you are starting to heal from those who hurt you and you Regina are in a much better place. For all that you went through you still managed to be a wonderful mother to your son, and you are happily married to the women of your dreams." Regina took a sip of her cider savouring the burn as it slid down her throat, she blinked to stop her eyes from watering.

"Babe are you okay?" asked Emma as she gave Regina a passionate kiss.

"Honey I'm okay, hows our son doing? Bridge was just reading my aura."

"Mum? I've found something!" Everyone in the diner stopped their conversation at Henry's comment. "The book says that the Morphing Grid was opened up because an alien by the name of Emperor Grumm from the year 2025 travelled back in time to 2011 in Storybrooke to kill the Parents of the B squad Power Rangers. This would eliminate the future Power Rangers who wouldn't be able to stop Grumm from conquering Earth. This is why the Morphing Grid opened up to the Jungle Fury Ranger team."

"Shit! This is bad this is very, very bad." Cried Emma as she nearly dropped her beer in surprise.

"What I don't get is. Why are you guys here? The book doesn't give an explanation."

"We were sent to capture Grumm and shut down the time travel device." Answered Z as Granny hand her a lemon lime and bitters, taking a sip.

"How though Z?" Henry asked his eyes wide in fear.

"I'm sure we will think of something Henry," Z answered trying to calm the boy, but on the inside, she wasn't so sure. _Where the fuck do we start? How do we stop a time travelling device?!_ Z's team mates were having the exact same thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Italic are thoughts for characters. Please review they keep me motivated to update this fic.**

* * *

 **THE ENCHANTED FOREST.**

James urged his horse on, the trees were just a big blur of green as his horse galloped onward. The prince glances down at the ring on his finger, it sparkled in the sunlight. _Hang on Snow I'm coming._ The glow was getting more predominant as he got closer to his beloved. The trees started to part into a clearing, the prince saw a glimpse of a glass coffin surrounded by several _dwarves_ he just knew he was too late as he dismounts from his horse.

"You're too late." says Doc as he turns to face the prince clearly distraught.

"No! No! Open it!" The prince says his voice is filled with desperation.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Grumpy answers.

"At least let me say goodbye," he whispers brokenly. The dwarves take pity on the young man and start to take the lid off the coffin. James takes a second to look at his Snow. _She looks so peaceful,_ the prince bends down and softly places a kiss on her lips. As their lips connect a shimmer of magic burst through the air expanding out all over the forest.

Air enters into Snow's lungs, her eyes flicker open and there staring up at her is someone she thought she would never see again.

"You.. you found me." she whispers in awe.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

 **SNOW WHITE'S WEDDING**

"James Stanford, Do you take Snow White to be your wife? As fate has chosen for you two to be together." the priest asked his voiced echoed across the room.

The prince smiled at his soulmate, "I do." The older man turned to the woman beside him, "And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"I do" the couple came forward into seal their promise with a kiss, they were almost touching when the door crashed opened nearly ripping the frame off its hinges.

"Sorry, I'm late." The Evil Queen approaches the couple like a predator stalking its prey ready for the kill. She flicks her wrists as two guards charge towards her ready to defend husband and wife, the force of her magic sends the two flying through the air hitting the wall knocking them unconscious.

"It's the Queen. Run!" shouts Doc. Regina almost wanted to laugh as her former step daughter draws out her prince's sword. "She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch." James pulls his wife closer to his body, he gently pulls the sword out of her hold, "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need. You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding!"

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." she paces the room smirking triumphantly as she witnesses the fear on everybody's faces.

"We want nothing from you."

"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do." snarls the queen. Regina heads for the door to make her exit.

"Hey!" calls the prince as he throws his sword after her as the Queen vanishes in a mist of purple smoke.

 **8 MONTHS LATER**

The heavily pregnant Queen looked out into the endless blue horizon of water from her balcony. " What's wrong?" her husband of 8 months pulls her attention away from the water's view. Snow let out a sigh before replying, "Nothing."James arches an eyebrow clearly seeing something his bothering her, "You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby." He puts his hands on her waist as he pulls her closer to hug her.

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." as she melts into his embraces as she draws in a long breath, taking in his smell of pine nuts and other forest odours.

"That's what she wants – to get in your head. But they're only words. She can't hurt us."

"She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable of." Snow looks at him with a hardened expression. Charming clearly sees the hatred in her eyes. " What can I do to ease your mind?" he asks. "Let me talk to him." Snow eyes are desperate.

"Him? You don't mean…" he trails off not wanting to know the answer of what his wife seeks.

"I do."

"No, no, no. It's too dangerous" he pleases with Snow trying to give her a voice of conscious.

"He sees the future."

"There's a reason he's locked up"

Snow was almost in tears at this point, tears threatening to pour out of her sockets. "Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can!"

"Alright. For our child." _I'm doing this for our unborn child because Snow is right. I can't guarantee the safety of the child._

Later that night when the sun had set and the sky was dark. The royal couple were in their bedroom getting ready to visit the one person that could ensure the safety of their unborn child. Charming tossed his wife a dark cloak.

"Here, when we go and see him he can't distinguish us for who we really are." Snow held the fabric in her hand, giving her husband a look.

"Please. Don't argue." The King gazed at her with such sadness in his eyes, she put on the garment grudgingly as Charming did the same.

As the couple arrived at the dungeon James immediately felt a gush of cold air through his cloak, the King would never admit this out loud but he was absolutely terrified of the man called the Dark One, the power that he possessed was nothing anybody had seen before and this power scared the King shitless. Time was running out he needed to know the fate which the Evil Queen bestowed upon them. A guard with a flame lit torch gestured them to come through.

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name." the guard stated his tone low as they approached the cell with brisk steps. "If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you!"

"No, you don't. They do." the man in the shadows pointed a scaley finger in the direction of the cloaked duo. "Snow White and Prince Charming… " he let out a high pitch giggle which was unnerving. "You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."

The King and Queen throw the hoods off their heads revealing their facial features. "That's much better."

The young King has a commanding look on his face as he asks,"We've come to ask you about the-"

"Yes! Yes! I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat."

"Tell us what you know." orders the pregnant Queen as she stares down the filthy criminal behind bars.

" Ooh, tense, aren't we?" he teases "Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It's going to cost you something in return."

"No! He's just a waste of time." growls the blonde king clearly fed up with the imps antics.

"What do you want?"

The Dark one scratches his chin in a mocking attitude, his eyes light up like a fire when he says, " Oh… The name of your unborn child?"

"Absolutely not!" _Don't you say another fucking word!_

"Deal! What do you know?" _Great now she's done it! Why did I agree to this?_

"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."

"What can we do?" asks his wife.

"We can't do anything." he gives them a nasty smile. _Fuck.. we're dead._

"Who can?"

"That little thing, growing inside your belly." He placed a hand on her belly. The Prince unsheathed his sword and slashed the imp's hand. "Next time, I cut it off." he glowered at the Dark One. "Tsk tsk. The infant is our only hope." he gripped the bars. "Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-third birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin!" Rumple released an unnerving laugh his eyes sparkled with madness.

"We heard enough. We're leaving."

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!" The man in the cell pleaded furiously lines of anger darken his face.

"Her? It's a boy." Charming looked at the man in disbelief.

"Missy… Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?"

"Emma. Her name is Emma."

"Emma…"

Two days after the incident with Rumpelstiltskin the King and Queen decided to gather their allies to try and discuss the curse of the Evil Queen.

"I say we fight!" the king stabbed the dagger on the table in anger.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." chirped the knowledgeable cricket.

"Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"I get it cricket, but the woman's mad. We have to be ahead in the game!" grunted Grumpy.

" Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc peered over his rim glasses in question.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something."

"There's no point. The future is written." sighed the brunette queen.

"No, I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose."

" Maybe it can."

"No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the saviour." The sound of the door opening made everyone in attendance paused momentarily to look at a tree being pulled towards them by a guard and the blue fairy who hover above him. "What the hell is this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child."

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing." huffed Grumpy.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" asked the fairy to the wood carver.

" Me and my boy, we can do it." he patted his son's head in affection.

" This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one."

"and there guess my chance of escaping this Curse!" said Grumpy sarcastically Doc shot him a glare. "What?"

A week passed after the meeting of the curse, Snow White eyed the ever present blue water on her balcony. She turned to face her husband who was admiring the crib in their room.

" I don't want to do this," she spoke softly. Her husband strolled from his position to his wife gently placing his hands on Snow's arms. "It has to be you." James looked up at her with eyes filled with love and sadness.

"I'm not leaving you." she pulled him in for a kiss, their lips meet melting into one filled with passion and the undeniable love.

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on her twenty-third birthday!" the Queen's said letting her tears fall freely

"What's twenty-three years when you have eternal love? I have faith." he kissed her forehead as he held his trembling wife in his arms. "You'll save me as I did you."

"What is it?" James asked his tone concerned.

"Baby… " Gasped she clutched her stomach, "She's coming."

Grumpy spot something on the horizon, it approaching fast purple smoke engulfs the trees. _Shit.._ The dwarf quickly scrambles into action, he kicks his partner who happens to be Sleepy.

"Get up! Get up! Look." he jerks his brother up from his ass to show him the purple fog. Grumpy reaches the bell in a frantic attempt to warn the others.

"The curse! It's here!" he tugs the rope in quick succession, ring it loudly before the watch tower is engulfed.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the castle, a scream comes from a room, the scream of the Queen "I can't have this baby now!" Snow says as she has another contraction, the woman releases a guttural outcry.

"Doc, do something!" he says as his wife clutches his hand in a vice grip, "It's going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on."

Geppetto comes barging in "It's ready." he pants.

"It's too late. We can't move her!" the dwarf acknowledged.

There is a final cry from the labouring Queen, before a highpitch wail is heard. The baby was born.

"The wardrobe… It only takes one." she holds baby Emma in her arms.

"Then our plan has failed. At least we're together." the King states grievously.

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." the Queen looks at him with such sadness in her eyes but there's also a hopefulness.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, it's the only way. You have to save her." tears start to well up in her brunette orbs

"No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance." Evan though it had been only minutes since Emma was born, Charming can clearly see the love that his wife has for his daughter... Thier daughter. The King leans down and gives one last burning lingering kiss to his wife, deep down he knows that he might not make it back alive. He gently takes the baby from her supporting Emma's little head.

"Goodbye, Emma…" says Snow as she places a feathery kiss on the baby's forehead.

James adjusts his daughter in one arm as he grips the hilt of his sword. He nods to Snow who's on the bed taking in her beautiful features, he leaves running out the room, baby in hand sword in the other to the wardrobe. As soon as her husband leaves the room Snow lets out a wounded cry, letting all her emotions pour out of her sockets. The king runs down the hallway, two guards armed with swords engage with him. James peeries a blow, nearly escaping his baby's head, he twists sending one guard back but not the other. The second guard slashes his sword into the King's front, piercing the skin beneath his shoulder. James managed to get dent his attacker's armour, he ducked and sprinted to the room holding the wardrobe. Frantically he opened the door, he gently placed his daughter in the wardrobe, he gazed at her committing her features to memory. The king leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Find us…" he whispered before slamming the doors shut. The two guards entered the room, James sees a flash of silver he blocks the attack sloppily with his sword arm heavy, the guard sees a weakness in the king's defence he stabs his weapon into the stomach of the weakened king. He slinks down onto his knees clutching his wound, he fell limply on the floor his head facing the wardrobe. Blackness started to cloud his vision, James breath was becoming shallow; he saw the guards bash the doors open to reveal nothing. _My baby girl got away... I love you, Snow always may we meet again in another time..._ The dying king to a last inhale of air before died and a smile gracing his lips.

An eighteen-year-old nearly nineteen, Emma Swan awoke with a jolt. It was the same dream always. She had this reoccurring dream every since she was six, and it always ended the same way with a baby disappearing into a magical wardrobe. _Fuck.._ i _t felt so real... Maybe it's part of my subconscious trying to tell me that just like the real world, that not everything is meant to be perfect._ Emma groaned as she got herself out of the hammock, she cracked her neck to get rid of the discomfort from sleeping. Emma got out of her sleepwear which consisted of boxer shorts and a white t shirt and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a colourful t shirt of Deadpool.

The smell of bacon and eggs drift through the upstairs apartment of the Jungle Karma Pizza as the blonde made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sleepy," R.J stated as he got Emma a plate filled with the good stuff.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as Emma shoved so eggs into her mouth.

"Good, I need some coffee." The ranger said after swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

The brunette poured a generous amount of brown liquid into a mug sliding it over to the blonde, who took a gulp.

"That's so fucking good.." She mumbled as she took another sip. Her mentor chuckled, "I picked it up the morning, guess where it's from?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know? Boston?"

"Nah, it's actually from Seattle." the man answered as he poured himself a mug. I know your Birthday is in a week. How do you want us to celebrate it?"

Emma stopped eating and stared at him.

"Uh... Dude are you serious?" R.J eyes lit up upon remember where Emma grew up in the system. He scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I just thought.." He said in a quiet voice. "It's totally up to you, you decide."R.J waved his hands.

"R.J, I would love that." Emma gave her friend a genuine smile that reached her eyes. She got up from her seat engulfing him a hug. "Thank you R.J" her words were muffled but R.J heard them.

"No Problem Kiddo." Emma was interrupted by a voice, "Good morning you two. R.J she wants a party right?" Asked Dominic a smile graced his lips. Emma looked up at the older blonde man who she considered a brother. "Yeah, I do."

"Any suggestions Swan? Laser tag? We could go to the movies and go to a nice restaurant downtown…" he asked.

"I think the movies and the restaurant sound nice." Emma was back at the bench finishing her plate of eggs, bacon, steamed spinach, and grilled mushrooms.

"I can get some booze if you want," Dominic said, checking his nails like it was no big deal.

"No!" R.J said firmly. "She's under age they all are except for us." he gave his friend a glare.

"What's going on here?" Lilly came into view holding hands with her boyfriend who kissed her forehead.

"Oh! hey, guys, we are just discussing what NOT to do at your age." informed the older brunette man.

Emma snort into her mug, "You know I've been drinking booze since I was seventeen right?" she took a sip before continuing. My ex, got me hooked on Jack Daniels." the blonde stated quietly.

"Sweetheart, come here." R.J reached over and gave the blonde a much-needed hug. "You are too good for that asshole Neal," he whispered. The Rangers knew about Emma's difficult upbringing in foster homes, they knew about the man who broke her heart and left her in prison for his mistake. After all that Emma had been through, R.J and the team admired her courage and resilience to over come to her demons.

"His right you know Neal is a fucking coward," Dominic growled as he spitting out Neal's name.

"Sometimes I feel like it was my fault you know? If I hadn't been drag into his shit my life would be okay. " she sniffled as tears started to fall down her face. "I would have gone to prison and shit."

"Hey, you have to let go, I know it was hard but look at you now nearly a year later. You are a Power Ranger! More importantly, you have us. Emma everyone here looks up at you, Emma you have a promising future ahead of you, I can feel it. Sweetheart, in order to witness the good things in life one also experience the bad things." Stated R.J.

"Thanks R.J" Emma gave a watery smile.

"Come on Emma if you want to spar to let off some steam I'll help you" offered Dom.

"Thanks, Dom. Let me digest my breakfast first though."

Twenty minutes later Emma and Dom, were on the training mats in Emma's dojo.

"Ready for me to kick your ass?" Emma asked smirking.

"We'll see." replied the older blonde as he took his position on the fighting mats. "Alright let's get into it shall we?" Both blondes took a fighting stance.

"On the count of three," Emma said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _One.. Two.. Three!_

Dominic came at her sending a kick in her direction, she blocked it with her hands she pushed back sending her opponent to the ground. Dominic's foot hit the mats he used the sudden momentum to send a spin kick. Emma felt the air around her as she quickly bent over backwards narrowly escaping the spin kick. The Red Ranger, tumbled backwards she than aim a punch at Dominic's face, blocked her punch. The older man gave her a smile, "Having fun yet Swan?" he smirked and gave her a shit eating grin. _I'm not going down this easily_ Emma noticed that Dominic's defence was down, she shifted her feet gripped his forearm and pulled him forwards.

"Jesus Emma!" groans, Dom as he lands hard on the mats. Emma leans down offering her hand, which he takes gladly. "I think I might have a concussion." Dominic rubs the back of his head.

"Are you ready for another go?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, but on one condition." Emma raises her brow, "I get to teach you how to bake brownies. Emma takes a sip from her water bottle, "Deal."

Dominic takes a step back on to the mats shaking his body out.

"Let's fire it up"

"Whatever you say, old man"

"I AM NOT OLD! I'm twenty-four!"

Emma raised her brow with a smirk, "Oh really? Then please explain why you are the last one to get up at 9:30 every day while the rest of us are up at 7:20?"

"I like my sleep OKAY?!"

"Jesus, Chill Dom." the red ranger tilted her left shoulder making it crack. "I thought I was the one who I was having trouble today with Neal" Emma muttered as she shifted her eyes away from Dominic her eyes downcast.

"Em?" said the voice of Dominic pulling the teen out of her haze.

"Yeah?" she replied shaking her head a little.

"I thought I lost you for a second, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dom. Let's keep training" she gave him a fake smile. Dominic saw right through her little act but decided to not brush the sore subject that was the asshole Neal Cassidy.

"Okay, but at any point, if you want to stop just tell me okay?"

"Got it, Let's rock this shit." Emma took a fighting stance and the two started their second round of sparring.

The soft jingle of the bell alerted Theo of people entering the building. He turned from his position gathering the dirty plates from a couple who left a while ago.

"Oh, hey guys. How was the training?"

"You know the usual," Emma said with a shrug. "I got my pent up energy out."

The door to the kitchen opened out stepped R.J in his cooking clothes. "Emma, Dom your back! Thank heavens, we have a big group of people coming over in just over an hour and ten minutes so I need all hands on deck. You two quickly shower and get change so we can get the pizzas rolling."

"Okay, but how many are there?" Dominic asked his arms folded across his chest.

"About fifteen people."

Emma let out a low whistle, "Shit, that's a lot."

"I know, that's why we need you two to get moving!" Said R.J arms flapping.

"Okay, I'm going." Replied Dom.

"Yeah, me too." Emma pushed the door to the kitchen open and scurried up the stairs. "I dibs the first shower!"

"Aw come on!" Dominic raised his hands before following the red ranger.

Emma switched the nozzle on, a stream of hot water spurted from the showerhead wetting her body. Emma released a sigh of contentment as the hot water washed away her sweat on her body. She grabbed her body sponge and pumping a generous amount of coconut scented body wash and started lathering her body.

"I'm out!" shouted Emma she was dressed in jeans and a red t shirt with the words 'badass and killing it' in white writing.

"Praise the pizza! I hope there's some hot water left Swan!' Dominic said before slamming the door. Emma hurried down stairs to where the chaos would ensue.

"So." Emma tied the black apron around her waist. "Who's party is it?" The blonde danced around the kitchen getting the freshly made pizza dough out from the fridge.

"Apparently it some teen no biggie." Piped up Fran as she stocked the pizza oven with more fire wood.

'I bet they are just going to buy the margaritas because lets faces kids these days have boring taste." chuckled Emma as she kneaded the dough on a floured bench top.

"Aren't you a kid though?" Fran raised a brow jokingly.

"Hey! I'm a young adult." defended the red ranger emphasizing the 'young adult' bit.

"Sure you are." Snickered Fran. "on a completely different note, it's been a year Emma since Dai Shi. Why are you still here? You should be out seeing the world and maybe find a girlfriend. You have a degree in criminology, why aren't you out there in the workforce."

Emma stopped kneading the dough with a huff, "I.. just don't want to leave you guys. But I think it's time that I move on and do better things I got a call from a firm in Boston for an externship three days ago and I said yes. They want me to start in a month time don't worry I have an apartment it comes with the job."

"That's great! Maybe you'll find a girlfriend there."

"Maybe I will its just-"

"You're leaving?" the voice of R.J asked in shock, he stood in the doorway mouth wide.

"Er yeah, but in a month time. I just figured I need to expand my wings. R.J, there's nothing here for me anymore."

"Emma, I completely understand."

The half an hour that followed was hectic, Emma was on her feet serving customers left and right. "Two large cheese pizza and one medium salami and with Prosciutto. Here you are!" Emma place the orders on the table before retreating back to the kitchen. "Alright-"

"EMMA, YOUR LEAVING! When were you going to tell us?!" the yellow ranger bellowed.  
"Whoa there, I was going to tell you er now?" stuttered the blonde.

"Hey everyone quit yelling will you!" hushed R.J. "We still have people to serve so can the drama just wait? I need two chocolate milkshakes right now for table three."

"Okay" sighed Theo as he grabbed the milk, ice cream and chocolate syrup placing it into the blender.

Emma glanced at the clock 1:15, the lunch rush had finally ended and the pizza parlour was in temporary closed. Five pairs of eyes stared at her. "Look, I got a job offer in Boston, for being a bails bonds person. So, I took it and you guys known me for nearly a year but I figure that it is time for me to move on-"

"I don't understand? Are we not enough for you?" asked Lily.

"Lily, it has nothing to do with you being enough for me. I think its time to close this chapter in my life."

* * *

Nobody dared to break the silence after the yellow ranger's comment the Diner was eerily silent for the next thirty seconds. Secretly the majority of the citizens in Storybrooke doubted the words of the yellow SPD Ranger. Sydney decided to break the silence, "So Henry wasn't it? Care to explain what the book is?" As soon as the pink ranger asked that question the tension in the atmosphere dropped. Regina gave her son a smile as Henry started.

"The book gives insight to the characters in the Enchanted Forest and their histories it also can give insight into the future." Henry turned to the page with the five B Squad Rangers.

"Woah!" exclaimed Jack as he saw the page, "Can you explain the origins of how Storybrooke came to be?" Asked Z.

"Mum?" Henry gave his brunette's mother a look, "I think you should do the honours to start us off. Do want the full version or the summary?"

Jack was the first to answer," Full, please. After a hard day of being a ranger, we deserve to take a break."

"Very well Mr Landors." Regina took a sip of her cider before continuing.

"Oh, hey sweetheart! what are we doing here?" asked her blonde wife.

"I am in about to tell the story of how Storybrooke came to be. and how it was broken." Regina said.

"Just say it, you couldn't resist me and my charm." Emma wriggled her eyebrows.

"Yuck, Ma. I know mum and you are in love but your pick up lines are the worse." chimed Henry.

"Anyway, on with the story." Regina gained her composure ignoring her son's comment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Emma how did you become red ranger?" the blue Spd ranger asked in a critical tone.

 _Great another man who thinks he's better than me._

"Look, I see you have issues about a red ranger being female. I am equally capable of showing how to be a ranger that happens to be red. My team and I work well together, they wouldn't have it any other way. So if you have a problem, with me than you have a problem with every single person who a female in a position of power."

"No, that's not what I meant-" stammered the blue ranger.

"Sky! that's completely out of line." glared Jack.

"Being red is not about gender, its so much more than that. I will gladly serve under Emma, so if you have a problem with her than you have a problem with me too." RJ said his brow crinkled in anger.

"look, I'm sorry And you're right Jack. Emma, I don't mean what I said."

"So now That the apologies are with the story"

"Ahem Yes, Let's begin shall we?" The brunette woman took a sip from her cider. By the time she was finished, it was nearly 930. Regina could see her son suppress a yawn as it threatened to take at his tired Features. "Come on Henry I think it's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired mom" His eyes drooped as he said those words.

"Come on buddy I think its time okay." his blonde mother said."i'll take him home okay?" she pressed a kiss to regina's forehead.

the brunette hummed in reply, "Honey I think I'm done here let's go home together. Well rangers I hope you enjoy your stay." she gave a tired smile before joining her family at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**author's note; please review as it gives me feedback on how to improve and become a better writer.**_

* * *

The sound of metal clanked as a blue head came out frantically behind the undergrowth of the bushes.

"My Emperor, Morgana has been captured. No longer can she be of service." The creature bowed his head in respect.

Amber slits glared at the messenger, "Argh, rangers!" bellowed the green alien. "They will be in ashes when I finally destroy this plant that is so dear to them."

The creature before him tilted his head cautiously, "Empire our plan has failed."

"No, it has not! Morgana maybe gone but my plan will succeed! We just need a little help that's all. Quick, I need Broodwing! Go gather that pathetic piece of shit and tell him I need his help and that can he find me a criminal that will keep the rangers on their toes." the green alien lad a wad of cash into the hands of the bluehead.

The blue head creature scurried back into the portal as time was of the hour. Soon after, an orange head approached the emperor kneeling upon his knees as a sign of respect. "my Lord, our current army state is insufficient. Our numbers are low, I was near the town today and I saw another team of rangers-"

Grumm forcefully slammed his weapon down shattering the ground. "There are more?!" he grabbed the orange head by its shoulders. The soldier nodded his head, in reply.

"I swear to the plant of galaxies; these humans are smart but I will bring them down with a dying breath." he rammed his trident into the orange head; fatally wounding it. "Never question my orders. You are done" he lifted his trident from the creature before kicking it aside in the undergrowth. Grumm slumped behind a tree waiting for the bluehead to return.

The portal shimmered into existence, on the out skirts of new tech city. It was in the lower sector, in which the crime rates were high because of low economic status. The streets dead except for the low echoing of footsteps.

"Broodwing! Come out you slimebag!" hissed the bluehead.

A shadow drifted passed into the street poorly lit lamps. A figure with a cloak appeared out of the shadows, "What, a surprise! Why come so early in the morning my friend?"

"I am not your friend" scoffed the bluehead. "Grumm needs a decent warrior to distract the rangers" the bot held up the wad of cash near the bat's eyes.

"I have just the person for the job, but you will have to wait."

The bluehead aimed his laser at the bat in a fish bowl, it glowed fearsomely before firing near his head. "I don't have time for this shit. The troobian empire does not wait." the bluehead's eyes narrowed before releasing a pod filled with krybots. They surrounded the bat criminal before rushing in attack him; two restrained him from behind while the others stunned him. A green laser sliced through the two krybot gripping onto Broodwing, the bluehead darted its head around from where the attack had came from.

"Let him go" snarled a rough voice from behind a dumpster. A human male with a glowing laser eye stepped out, he was an intimidating figure. He ran towards the krybots fists drawed, swing wildly at them his laser eye blasted a few more before he shoved them to the ground. From beneath his pocket the man, pulled out a lethal steak knife before expertly throwing it behind him decapitating a robot's arm in the process it shuddered to the ground.

In a few minutes it ended with remains of krybots littering the street.

" Miss me broody?"

"But, how?!" the blue head interrupted.

The criminal rolled into an upright position before standing. " Well, " he paused before continuing; " this here is your salvation to Grumm's shitty ranger dilemma-"

" Grumm as in the troobian Empire?" Asked the man.

" yes, that one. He wants me to hire a criminal to take down the rangers, Nylon. I believe that you are very capable of this considering your acquired taste" Broodwing replied, " so, when do we attack?"

"You'll just have to follow me!" Snickered the blue head, he led the two towards the spot with the portal was still open it glowed in the dark hours of night. " Get! It's not gonna bite!" he barked as nylon eyed it up and do suspiciously.

"All right, calm your circuits" after the man as he watched the Broodwing and the blue head as they were swallowed into the blue abyss. _here goes nothing.._

They emerged into the large campsite of the troobians. "Ah, I'm so glad you three could join us." The chilling voice of the Emperor himself.

"where are we?!" growled Nylon.

"silence!" roared Grumm, the surrounding area stood motionless. "You are in the year 2011, you can do the maths. Now shall we get started?"

Broodwing bow down before the king of the troobians, "It is an honour. this is my associate nylon, he is a formidable foe towards the rangers"

" if I may interrupt, this man here knocked out my army with his cybernetic eye and the use of knife."

The Emperor analyse the specimen before him before saying " very impressive, I believe the Rangers have met their demise. It is nearly sunrise–"

A frantic orange head scampered out of the thickening clutching his damage arm sparks rippling across. " the humans" he gasped. " have some kind of force field that keep us out! It is impossible to penetrate its my Lord!"

Grumm Contorted his face in anger, before punching tree beside him; the alien contracted his fist letting his fingers flex. " how is even possible! You know what? Don't tell me. I have had enough of this bullshit!" The Emperor stood up and took his leave heading deeper into the storybooke forest where he could escape for a while.

" but my Lord where you going?" shouted the bluehead.

The Emperor pretended not to hear him as he walked away. The sun rose as Grumm trudged deeper into the woods, _crack_ the sound of movement alerted him. _Who would be wondering in the woods at this hour?_

The emperor wander closer to were he heard the noise, he saw a tall skinny human reaching into the ground to pull out a lump of some sort wrapped in a grey cloth.

"Ah, still were i left it" the soft voice the dark one broke the silence of the morning; As he unraveled his dagger, he muttered a something under his breathe.

Grumm gripped his weapon as he fire a energy bolt to knock the man unconscious, "This a great opportunity to check out the enemy's ground" he grumbled to himself, as he trailed back to the special town that was storybrooke.

* * *

Emma woke up to the probing of her son, she groaned as she stirred into the waking hour. "Henry?" her voice was drowsy from sleep. The boy gave smirk, to his blonde mother.

"can you show me the basics today?"

" What do you mean the basic… Oh, I see" her eyes sparked with recognition, as rosed up and out of bed. the carpet felt soft under her feet as she waddled out of master bedroom Henry following behind her. The two quietly wondered into the kitchen caution not to wake Regina. Emma eyed the coffee machine she could feel the gravitational pull of caffeine calling to her.

"I need my coffee first. Then we can get started okay?" Emma place a coffee pod into the machine, grabbed a cup before pushing the button. The machined hummed to life as a steady stream of brown liquid entered the cup.

"Ma does everyone have a animal spirit?"

"Yeah, they do. You want to find out what your animal spirit." she smiled over the rim of her cup.

"Yeah I do" Emma gestured for her son to come here which he did; she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. Closing her eyes, Emma concentrated for his animal spirit.

"That tickles" Henry remarked as he felt a warm glowing sensation enter his body.

Emma opened her eyes, "Your animal spirit is a fox it has attributes of curiosity, and cleverness, it even though the fox is a small creature it is an agile one who can outwit their enemies.

"That make sense, because it was I who brought you to storybrooke and all." grinned the boy, making his mother laugh softly. Emma stood up and opened the sliding door to the backyard.

"Come on, Henry ready for your first lesson?" his mother raised an eyebrow, and with a flick of her wrist. There was gymnastic mat in the garden, her Pyjamas where traded with her signature rangers t-shirt and black yoga pants. Henry had a white t shirt with the pai zhua crest in black and was in loose combat pants.

"Okay, kid I need you to place your legs hip width apart, bend your knees a little. bend your arms like this so they rest upon the pelvis" she smiled as Henry followed her instructions. "Good, Henry can I just say you want your thumb outside when you make a fist cause if it was on the inside when you would break your thumb; if you punched someone."

Henry adjusted his technique, once he got that down his mother explained how to throw a punch properly. "the strength of a punch lies in the rotation of the hips." She explained, Emma then went on to show him the basic kicks such as the side and front. Before long the pair had be going on for half an hour . When Henry's stomach growled, "the beast is hungry" joked Emma; as the two of them made their inside.

The smell of smoke salmon and chives greeted their senses, Regina had her coffee mug with her held comfortable in her hands, the woman gave her son a warm smile with a playful pat on the head.

"Good morning, guys."

"Morning mum" yawned the eleven year old, as he took his plate of smoke salmon and chive omelette. His eyes sparkled, as the energy flowed through him.

"So, would her majesty like to learn self defence?" the blonde wiggled her eyebrows in amusement.

Regina scoffed, "I can flip a man with just my fingertips."

"Oh, really?"

"Shut up you idiot." laughed the brunette. "But just for your sake I would like to learn something from you-" Emma gave her a surprise kiss.

"Mums!"

Breakfast was a lively affair, afterwards Emma went up to have a shower; she was in the middle of getting dressed when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" yelled her son. He swung the door open to reveal the rest of his mother's team.

"Hey, Henry is it okay if we come in?" Lily gave him a smile.

"Certainly, " Regina said appearing beside her son. "Emma, your friends are here!"

"Hi guys." Emma galloped down the stairs.

The four greeted the blonde with a hug, "Ems care to show us this infamous town?" asked Dom.

"Sure, but Henry is the better tour guide." chucked the blonde as she pulled her son into a hug.

that morning, Emma and Henry showed the rest of the jungle fury team the ins and outs of the town they called home.

"This is the library" Henry gestured his hands pointing eagerly to the many shelves stacked with books. "it's my favourite building here. Well, besides the comic book shop and maybe the ice cream shop."

RJ inhaled deeply, the smell of Lavender entered his nostrils. _Ah, this is my kind of place._

" hi Henry, are you to check out some books?" the Brunette librarian Belle asked from behind the desk. " RJ right? It's nice to meet you, I am Belle by the way." She extended her hand for the Wolf Ranger.

"As in beauty and the beast?" His face scrunched in confusion.

"The one and the same" the brunette smiled.

* * *

Grumm tapped his cane on the pavement eyes shifting surveying the area.

Prawn broker interesting, what was so remarkable about this town?..

He felt it, the strange tingle in his veins. The immense power of magic. Something that he thought was not possible, but it was.

"Morning Mr Gold" the voice of David greeted him. _So, this is Charming._

"David." he nodded as he stumbled passed him, he turned the corner to find the red Spd ranger admiring the Storybrooke library.

"Morning Landors"

The young man, stumbled up to meet the old man in his fine suit.

"Uh, Morning, Mister-"

"Gold" Grumm offered his hand in which the ranger took wearily before giving a solid shake. "You best be careful, around here you might never know. Who may be watching, I hope you and your team enjoy storybrooke. It is quite the hidden jem."

"Will do, Mr Gold" he said gruffly before walking away. _That Guy seems weird, there's something not quite right about him._

Grumm watched the ranger as he walked away, he smiled to himself.

Once jack was far enough away he flipped his communication channel on; "Guys? I need you to discuss something with you. I'll meet you near the storybooke sign in five minutes."

"Meeting you in five." Bridget replied.

A streak of blonde hair caught Grumm's attention he turned to see a group of adults with a child. He stared at the blonde woman in her red leather jacket before shifting to the others "So, this is the other ranger team?" he muttered to himself.

"Mom? Can we show them the well?" asked the boy.

The woman in red smiled fondly at the boy, "Of, course Henry"

 _Interesting, the red ranger has a child.._

Mr Gold tapped his cane on the side walk vanishing into a purple smoke. The dark one's body was currently back in his shop unconscious. He would awake not having any recollection of the events during his possession. The Emperor trudged back to his camp side where soldiers awaited orders for what was yet to come.

The for other Rangers met their leader on the quiet outskirts of the town.

" What's the deal?" Z asked.

"Okay, I bumped into this guy recently, called Mr Gold and he mentioned something about being watched. So, be on guard okay?"

The sun was downing into the late afternoon by the time Grumm enter the campsite. As soon as he was seen the emperor was bombarded with questions with his disappearance earlier that morning.

"Where the hell have you been?" growled Broodwing; "I don't get paid enough to stand around and do nothing while you are off on a sad little adventure." he muttered quietly to himself.

"What the shit did you say? Silence you little shit how dare you speak to me in such a way!" roared the troobian.

"Sorry, your emperorness." stuttered the bat as a laser was fired at him making him howl in pain.

"Listen up, you fools! I was out there today in disguise and I discovered that the other red ranger has a son. I want to kidnap him in order for the parents of the spd rangers to surrender themselves in so that i can kill them all preventing spd rangers from being born. So, I can conquer earth in 2025!"

"That's a genius plan, my lord." a orange head remarked.

"Nylon, I want you to kidnap the boy. Don't worry, I know his address, the person that I took control of knows everyone in that town"

"I thought you said that the town had some kind of force field around it? How the fuck I am going to get in?" the man paced back and forth around the trees; smirking at the stupidness of the plan. "I can easily do the job, but we are currently doing absolutely nothing!" he throw his arms up in frustration. An orange head, swiftly drew its sword holding it against the man's adam apple who yelped in surprise.

"Not another sound, or I will slit your throat. Making you bleed to death, Or I could decapitate your head! Either way shut your hole and show some god damn respect!"

Grumm's amber eyes flashed with fury, "ENOUGH" he disarmed the orangehead sword flying into the bushes.

"Sorry.. my lord" whimpered the robot.

The green troobian, glanced at the descending sun. "We shall lay low, until nightfall. Nylon you will enter the town alone take the boy and bring him here understood?"

"Understood" growled the man.

It was seven thirty in the Swan-Mills household, the aroma of Regina's lasagne drifted through the lower household.

"Emma thank you for inviting for dinner, You really didn't have too." said Lily.

"Seriously? It is my house, you guys were with me during one of my darkest days." she said sincerely.

"Henry, you have an amazing collection of comic books" remarked Domenic who was a massive comic book fan. As he trailed behind the boy into the kitchen.

"Hmm, Smells delicious"

"Why, thank you!" smiled Regina as she folded up her apron. "Dinner shall be ready in a bit."

"Emma? Is it not weird, that there are no bad guys to fight today?" Theo asked.

"It's like that sometimes in storybrooke. Relax, chill drink some wine." the blonde poured the blue ranger a generous serving of apple cider.

Theo shook his head, "I still don't have a good feeling about this.." he muttered to himself.

* * *

The lights of 108 Mifflin Street switched off at nine o'clock. _So, that's the house..._ Nylon was perched up on a nearby building near the target's house.

"The boy's room is on the second floor his window is over there!" directed Broodwing though Nylon's com piece. Nylon scaled the house quietly, disarming the house security in the process. The man, made his way through the house careful of the sleeping inhabitants. His cyborg eye, scanned the virtual of his target.

A hand clasped over Henry's mouth, "Don't scream boy" growled a deep voice.

Nylon fired his laser eye stunning the boy unconscious, he caught the boy and flung the child over his shoulder, before clambered out of the window back to the troobians.

 **The next morning.**

Emma knocked on Henry's bedroom door, "Henry? It's time to get up." she pushed the bedroom door open; revealing a empty bed no Henry in sight with the window wide open.

"Regina!"

The older women appeared in the doorway still in her silk pyjamas, she eyed the opened window her face paled considerable; she buried her head into the chest of her wife.

"Hey, shh well get him back." Emma pulled her wife closer. Less than fifteen minutes later, Emma was at the Bed and Breakfast knocking on the door of Jack Landors.

"Landors get up! this is urgent!" the jungle fury ranger pounded on the door.

"What!" the door opened up to reveal the not so functioning red leader. He looked at the woman before him, her eyes were red and puffy blonde hair messily placed in a ponytail and a frantic wild look was clear on her face. His face soften "What happened?"

"My son's been taken!" she spluttered out in a panic.

"Is everything alright?" asked Dr Carson as he poked his head out into the corridor, upon spotting the struggle Emma he came to her aid. "This was because of me wasn't?" his voice low. The young scientist, half carried half dragged the red ranger into a nearby chair.

"I don't know, but Henry"

By this stage most of Jack's team had heard the commotion and was beeping with interest behind closed doors. The red SPD ranger squatted down to Emma's level. "Emma, is there anything me and my team can do?"

" Can you help me look for him? Get ready, and meet me and my team in the mayor's office"

The two ranger teams assembled at the mayor's office, "I suggest that we both spit into teams of two or three. And search outside the town perimetre" Emma argued.

"Swan, breathe, we will find Henry" RJ said.

"Bridge, go with Emma" Sky suggested. "I'll go with Dom"

"Z and Theo you two pair up" Jack pointed.

"I'll go with you Lily" offed the pink ranger.

"That settle it than" said RJ as he clapped the red Spd ranger on the back. "Guess it is just you and me" he smiled.

The Green Ranger looked out the window spying the familiar clocktower that was in the centre of the town.

"Bridge are you coming?"

The green ranger turned to see his partner already out the door, he nodded quietly before following her lead. The pair exited the building, Emma was a few steps ahead of him. Bridge jogged up to catch her, "Wait, I want to check something first. We need to go back.

"Where?"

"To Henry's bedroom the last place he was seen."

Emma sighed, "I've already looked, there's nothing not even a ransom note. It's not gonna help searching the place a second time round."

Bridge gave her a look, shaking his head as he said,"Emma I'm trying to help you! So, please let me." he begged.

"Fine, okay we'll go back to my house" she flicked her wrist and the two of them were whisked away in a swirl of red smoke.

Bridge coughed as the smoke dispersed, he undid the velcro to his gloves removing them waving his right hand across the room.

"Got ya" he muttered, "Your son he was taken into the woods. His kidnapper passed a well."

"The wishing well" Emma tugged his arm before dragging him downstairs and out the door. Emma pointed to her yellow bug, "Get in, we are going for a ride." The red ranger opened the passenger door Bridge hastily sat down and threw on his seatbelt, as Emma got into the driver's seat forgetting to put her seatbelt as started up the engine. Before accelerating down the street in the direction of well.

"Here we are" Emma slammed her door shut as she walked into the dense forest away from the road.

Bridge walked beside her, there was a clearing up ahead just beyond the branches. Bridge emerged from the forest track to view a wide clearing of oak trees in centre of it was a well.

"That's some well, but why would it lead us here." Wondered Bridge.

"This well, it is said if someone drinks from the waters one can bring back lost things."

"How, utterly pathetic red ranger" A voice snarled from the trees. Nylon land between the two.

Both of them stood in a defence stance, "who are you?" Growled Emma.

"A friend of Broodwing" grinned the man. "If you want your son back you have to get through me. He cracked both knuckles before launching himself at Bridge who narrowly dodged his attack. Emma harness the frustration of the morning into her attacks. She, managed to shove his foot aside lowering his ability to attack them, a hand grasped Emma's sleeve sending her plummeting off her feet. Using the sudden momentum she rolled out of the way, narrowly missing a foot aiming for her head.

Bridge held his own against Nylon, "You are good." Smirked the villain as blocked the ranger attack he twisted Bridge's arm making him howl in surprise before kicking him away. Emma launched herself at the man as Bridge regained himself.

"Where's my son?" as she sent a spin kick across his torso. Nylon, wheezed head-butting her. "Alright I had enough of this." the blonde shook her head before jabbing her elbow into his neck.

"Argh!" the man lost his grip before collapsing on the ground. "You bitch!" stood on his feet before charging at the women. Emma grabbed his outstretched arm and manage to flung onto the ground she manage to sit on his back rendering him useless.

"Start speaking" she hissed as she crocked the safety of the gun.

"Grumm, wants an exchange the spd scientists for your son. You have until tomorrow to negotiate or he is killed-" A screech of grinding mental interrupted them. "Look like my entourage is here." Krybots surrounded the two ranger, he used Emma's stunned look to his advantage as snapped his head back. The force vibrated through Emma's head, she heard a thump as she release her gun.

"Look who has the high ground now?" there stood Nylon with the gun in his hand on the latch, he pulled it and a bullet whizzed into the red ranger's chest. Nylon threw the gun aside and dashed back into the woods.

"Emma!" screamed Bridge os he fought off two krybot he watched in horror as she was flung backwards into the dirt. Quickly he pulled out his morpher and tranformed using his delta striker he fired rapidly to clear a pathway to his fellow comrade. He knelt down beside her cradling her head, scanning her for the entering hole from the bullet. There was a hole, but no blood...

"Emma, speak to me!" he yelled she gave groaned in protest. "That bullet should have killed you.."

"Bulletproof vest." she sat up and stretched her limbs. She reached for her morpher, "Guys we need to regroup." she said to her team. "Meet at Granny's in ten"


	5. Note

Hi, I'm sorry about this not being an update but just to let you know that I have not abandon this fic I'm currently writing the last chapter. I have just been busy with year 11, and dealing with writer's block cause I want the ending to be meaningful. But have no fear, the chapter will be up in a week or so.


	6. Chapter 5

The walk back to the car was painfully as Emma's head throbbed as she stumbled into the driver's seat. She let out a groan before rubbing her temples, "That dickhead, gave me one hell of a headache." she rested her head on the wheel. The door of the passenger side flew opened, in slumped the green ranger.

Bridge clutched his left shoulder, "I think that dude busted my shoulder." he groaned as he tentatively rolled it around.

He stopped, "Shit" he muttered. "It's dislocated."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, sorry but it is."

Emma opened the door, before heaving herself out. "Alright, out you hope kid let's pop it back in." Bridge raised his eyes at the 'kid' bit. But got out anyway he braced himself for the pain.

"I'll pop it in 3 okay?" the blonde counted down for Bridge to hear. A scream rippled through his lungs as the sickening crack was heard.

"That was unpleasant" he whimpered as the pain subsided, he felt a comforting hand on his back.

"Time to bring out my secret weapon" remarked the blonde as she reentered the car. Bridge followed her league, but being careful that he didn't place any unwanted pressure on his sensitive shoulder.

"Open the glove box will you?"

Bridge rummaged around in the compartment and pulled out a small clear glass bottle with a golden yellow liquid. He tossed it too Emma who then proceed to unscrew the cap and take a swig. She let out a satisfying sigh, before passing it to Bridge who took a caution sip.

He cringed at the strong taste, "What the is that it?" he spluttered.

"It's cider Bridge" Emma swiped the bottle from his hand and proceeded to take another swig before screwing the cap back on. She placed the bottle in the drink's holder before twisting the key starting the engine. Her hand pushed the gearstick and they were off heading back into town. Emma hastily pulled up outside Granny's slamming her door shut in the process.

Jack and R.J stood over near the entrance, "Man, what happened to your shoulder?" Jack eyed Bridge clutching his shoulder in support.

" I dislocated it but I'm good" he replied, he turned his head to the direction of hurried footsteps of the others.

"We got here as soon as we can." huffed Lily clutching her ribcage as she had a stitch. "I hate running.." Theo kissed her forehead lightly.

"Swan?" Dom noticed her disheveled appearance.

"I got shot. As we ran into trouble; Bridge here save my bacon" she gave nod to the man, who gave a grin.

" who shot you?" asked Z.

The red ranger raised her hand, "Who shot me, it was a friend of Broodwing-"

A collective groan came from the four other spd rangers. "Fuck" swore Sky, Emma cleared her throat with a questioning eyebrow. "He's an associate of Grumm who takes up our time." he explained.

He was strong, like nothing we ever faced before" said Bridge.

"We need to figure out a plan of action without handing your parents over so that history can be altered" the jungle fury red ranger announced.

"There is no way we're doing that!" scoffed Dom. The Spd rangers murmured in agreement.

"Did I also mention that if we don't agree to that bastard's demands, my son. Henry will die! We have until tomorrow to decide " the blonde paced around like a tiger trapped in a cage before slumping down on a plastic chair. No one spoke at hearing the grim news.

"He's probably scared out of his mind. " sobbed Emma wiping her sleeve to catch the tears.

A Mercedes pulled up right outside the diner revealing Regina her face creased with worry she rushed out of the car and engulfed her wife in a hug. Regina tucked a golden lock behind her ear. "I saw your car, what happened?" her brown orbs gazed in concern.

"I ran into some trouble, but I'm okay its Henry we should be worried about."

"If, I may explain." Bridge said as he noticed that Emma needed reassurance. "Currently we have 17 more hours to decide about how we play Henry's ransom."

"What do they want." the queens eyes narrowed.

"Well, you see it is a little complicated" the green ranger scratched the back of his neck.

"Honey, what they want is five scientists."

Regina looked at Bridge then Emma, the wheels in her mind started to turn. "And if we don't turn them over Grumm is going to kill him." She massaged her temples before releasing a sigh. "I just don't understand the protection spell should have worked! Wait, unless someone managed to reverse it but whom?" she pointed her finger at Sky. "is it possible for Grumm to shape shift into another form."

"Our database suggest that it is quite possible." he replied.

"The only one who is strong enough to take down the barrier other than myself and Blue... Would be the dark one." Regina's eyes shone with realisation.

"Who?" R.J remarked.

"There is no time" she replied as she flicked her wrists engulfing the group in purple smoke. The smoke disbursed into thin air as they stood outside the prawnbroker. Regina stormed into the place with Emma right on her heel. The others trailed behind the red ranger.

"Ah, Regina so lovely to see you" smiled the Dark One.

"Cut, the shit Gold I know you took down the barrier!" she slammed her hand on the glass cabinet.

"I haven't been near the town line."

Bridge took of his gloves waving his hand near Mr Gold. "He, wasn't near the town line but he was in the woods looking for his dagger before he blacked out. Grumm possessed him for a short time, and with Mr Gold knowledge of the town he used Gold's memory to his advantage-"

"To kidnap Henry" finished Jack.

"So, the lad missing." Gold said to no one in particular. "Do you require my assistance?" he flexed his fingers that were holding the cane. The prawn broker shifted his orbs around the shop his gaze landing on Emma.

"No, Regina can you poof us to the station" she glared at the man behind the counter, before all them disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Emma strolled into the station flicking the lights on as she went. Regina was right beside her.

"I'm not sure if I told you this or not but remember how Dai Shi managed to communicate me through his animal spirit. I want to try that with Henry." She glanced at her team.

"It's worth a shot" agreed R.J.

Emma got herself sorted sitting down on her office chair. She exhaled deeply, before closing her eyes and concentrating.

Inside a troobian ship hidden away in the depths of the storybrooke forest a voice yelled out for help. Henry had regain conscious hours ago. The sound of footsteps on metal caught his attention. "Hello?" his tone panicky. A hand squeezed his shoulder in a hard grip, the boy yelped in surprise. As the dark twisted smile of Nylon stood before him.

"Your mother is not going to come boy." he greeted his eyes appeared sunken in filled with madness. He walked around the boy who was restrain in a chair eyeing him like a piece of prey.

"She will come. I know she will, and when she does. She will kick that shitty ass of yours into next year!" retorted the ten year old his eyes burned with rage.

"Such big remarks from a helpless child!" the man laughed. He turned back towards the enterance leaving the compartment behind.

"Oi you there, get some food for the hostage. We, want him to be alert when the deal goes down." he barked at a nearby krybot. The wired soldier, saluted before going to gather the necessary items fit for human consumption.

Henry felt a presence in head, it was a gently probing sensation. Something whispered into his ear, "Henry?" the voice said in a soft tone.

"Ma?" he asked knowing the sound of his blonde mother anywhere. He scanned around the room looking for her, but saw nothing.

"We are going to get you out of there. But I need you to be brave until then. Your animal spirit will protect you, trust no one." she soothingly. "Be safe, I love you"

Her voice faded from his ear, the boy was left alone knowing that his mother would save him. It was at this moment the little hatch open sliding a tray of food. The electric restraints bounding him to the chair loosened and contracted disappearing. Henry eyed the contents of the tray wearily. There was some sort of green blob that was maybe spinach? He gagged, not trusting the green messy luckily there was a pear and apple, including a bottle of water. He snatched the apple off the tray and began to devour it quickly.

Emma opened her eyes and let out a sigh, "He is okay Regina" The brunette gave a watery smile of relief, she dried her tears before standing a little straighter. Her heels clicked across the hard floors to her wife who was just getting up from her position.

"Honey, remember my manic mother and how she fooled the town into making me responsible for the cricket's murder?" green eyes glanced at her with curiosity. Everyone else, in the room just blink not quite understanding what the queen was trying to say.

"Well, I was thinking we could use the exact same thing but change it up. I need time though to gather the necessary ingredients."

Theo gave Lily a nudge his face uncertain. The yellow ranger gave a small polite cough, getting the Queen's attention.

Regina released a light chuckle, "I should explain huh, that would help wouldn't?" noticing the confusion in the room.

"My mother, manage to change her appearance with magic. We could use magic to appear as the spd rangers parents, but both teams have to be present as the enemy would know something was up... That it! We could use the dwarves, Charming, Snow, and Red as decoys."

"Still getting used to the idea that magic is real here." muttered Jack. "Wait, are they going to be okay?" remembering that they were citizens with no combat experienced.

"They are going to be fine, we have our fair share of wars. Did Grumm set a time for the exchange?" Regina looked at the blonde.

Emma wanted to bang her head on the wall, which she did lightly.

"Okay, that's great just fantastic." huffed the Queen, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I'll deliver the message." spoke Sky.

Regina blinked as she heard those words, unable to speak for a moment. "Really?" her voice cracked with admiration. The blue ranger gave the queen a smile, Jack gave him a pat on the back as if to say well done.

"isn't it a good time to rally up the citizens of Storybrooke. To get them in on tomorrow's shit storm" interrupted Syd.

"Agreed" the wolf ranger said.

"I need to talk to Mum and Dad, Syd care to join me?"

The pink ranger face lit up in a smile. "It would be my pleasure"

"Very well, Dom, Bridge and Theo I need you to gather the dwarves from the mines and bring them to the town hall." asked Regina politely she than looked at the remaining rangers; RJ, Lily, Z, and Jack. "Let's gather up the B squad parents shall we?" she stood adjusting her posture before heading to the door. The others trailed behind her.

"Everyone we are meeting at town hall okay?" yelled Emma her wife turned giving her a friendly wink.

"Be safe" whispered the pink ranger to as Sky made his way through the door. She quickly pressed a kiss onto his cheek making blush.

The two made their way across to Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma knocked her palms were sweating, the door clicked.

Her mother opened the door with a smile.

"Hi, you may not know but Henry's been kidnap and we need your help" the colour in Mary Margaret cheeks paled, she inhaled through her nose. Before directing the two into her little bugalow.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" she asked as she scurried to the kitchen while Emma and Syd made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"No, but maybe a tea" her daughter replied.

Snow, flipped on the kettle before sitting across the two. "David should-"

The click of the door revealed a tired Charming he raised his eyebrow in surprise at seeing his daughter and another ranger. He slowly took off his coat before slowly walking to their direction.

"Emma?" he gestured to the other.

"Sydney" stated the pink ranger.

His wife patted the coach, in a 'come here' motion. David slowly took his position, "Ok, there's no point in hiding it but Henry has been kidknapped" blurted his daughter. David's jaw hit the ground at the new, unable to responded.

"We need to get to the town hall, Regina there as we speak." Emma got up as she spoke heading to the door. Snow busted through the door to see Regina in a yelling match with Leroy. "For the last time, the spell is harmless!"

Regina glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see her wife. "Enough!" Emma shouted, "Arguing will not solve anything."

"She's right. We are doing this for Henry" Ruby said.

A smooth voice spoke, it was near the back of the hall. "If I may." coughed the delicate voice of Mrs Delgado.

Emma gave her the gesture to continue, "Where's the blue spd ranger?"

Syd, cleared her throat before answering, "He is trying to summon the emperor and get the necessary info for tomorrow."

The sunlight glisten through the trees as it disappeared into the distance. Sky decided the best plan of confrontation was beyond the protection field. The blue ranger seized the opportunity, to survey the area.

'Grumm, how yourself I have a deal to discuss with you!' the sound of bones cracking caught his attention outstepped the king of the troobians.

He circled the blue ranger, hunger in his eyes. 'Well, all alone are we?' Sky, retained himself from a position of fear, straightening his posture.

'We, meet at 5:30, just as the sun goes down for the exchange. In the woods."

The alien laughed, chillingly 'Making defeating you all the more glorious' smoke appeared arround him before he disappeared into nothingness.

 _That went well..._

The ranger made his way back into town. He pushed the door open, eyes looked at him.

'The exchange is at 5:30 pm, but we should be weary. Grumm is confident, and I don't like it'

'We will' Jack said, a cough caught the red ranger attention. He turned to see, his mother.

'I just wanted to say, I'm really proud of you. I can't believe, I'm looking at my little boy.' she pulled him into a hug. Jack stiffen as her arms wrapped around his back. 'I love you,'

'I love you too, mum." he swallowed thickly as he buried his face on her shoulder. Jack never thought he would see his mother alive again, after both of his parent's death when he was about nine years old, ever since then he had lived in countless of foster homes. He breathed in the comforting smell of her, before gently giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

She patted his cheek, as his team called for him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the forest Grumm was celebrating. "Tomorrow is the day it all ends!" He stood in triumph over his followers. "I can smell defeat." the sound of scrapping metal and the thump of footsteps turned the emperor's head.

Nylon was sharping his knife he bowed before his server before continuing his tasks. "May I, say the boy's been feed as we speak." Grumm gave a nodded of approval,

"There is a breach in prison cell one!" the ship hummed loudly. A krybot quickly went to investigate, the krybot entered the slick hallway to see a comrade of his being held by nothing. He round the corner to see a blue transparent fox next to the boy who was out of his restraints.

"Hey!" he yelled, the force holding his comrade threw him into the wall.

"GO AWAY" growled the fox stepped closer to Henry shielding him. "You will not harm this boy, your friend here tried to do so. Give Henry dinner and be gone." The krybot gathered the tray from outside before fleeing the scene.

"Whoa" the boy said as he massaged his wrists, he stretched his

"No, harm will come to you." The fox turned to him in calming voice, "For I will make sure you are safe."

The morning had arrived everything was in order. The red ranger woke up to arms around her waist, she smiled softly as she saw her brunette wife cling to her in her sleep. Emma wanted to stay in bed forever, but someone was missing, someone important; and that someone was their son. The blonde wriggled out of Regina's embrace, "Honey, wake up" she placed a light kiss to her forehead.

"mmh?" hummed the former Evil Queen, "Emma do you feel that?" she turned and got out of bed. Regina felt the ground shake she grabbed a pillow covering her head. She felt Emma's muscular arms wrap around her protecting her from harm. The room shaking, before stopping completely.

"Rangers come out to play" a booming voice sound, Emma rushed to peek through the shutters. A gigantic robot was in the middle of the street.

 _Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me.._ With a swirl of magic she was out in the street in her deck out in her red leather. "Guys, come out we have clean up duty" she spoke into her morpher. Emma turned her head, as she felt Regina's presence.

"That's little shit, is gonna pay" her hand held a fireball before she hurled it to the monster wrecking _her_ town. The target was hit in the chest but sustained little damage. Emma's team arrived in already in costume. Emma quickly morphed before changing into her Zord mode. R.J's wolf flung himself at the enemy making sparks fly everywhere.

"We need to aim for the legs" Theo voiced through the communication system. Dominic's rhino bashed into one of it legs making the creature collapse.

"Form the megazord!" shouted Lily, the three of them banded together and sent a spinning kick making stumble to the ground. Smoke poured out from the robot before erupting into sparks and disintegrating.

Emma removed her helmet before swirling the mess away to the junkyard, "Emma, that was amazing." breathed Regina. The sound of running feet alert them both of them turned to see the Spd rangers still in their pyjamas.

"Don't worry, my team handled it." winked Emma as she saw the confused faces.

Sydney sighed in relieve, "Thank the brothers grimm, I so did not want a zord fight this early in the morning." the pink ranger hair was in a messy bun."It''s fine, we got your backs. Now who wants granny's for breakfast?" Emma powered down into her civilian clothes, the other rangers murmured in agreement. So all of them scurried to have a warm breakfast at the diner.

The sun dipped into the trees Emma checked her watch it was ten minutes to the exchange and everything was in place, "Okay, let's move operation Fox is a go." The five decoys felt the magic change them.

The group stepped into the woods, Emma cleared her throat; "We have come as asked. Now, give me back my son!" the red ranger could feel the change in the air, the feeling of negativity rushed through her.

Nylon stepped out with a cuffed henry and threw him to the ground. R.J caught the boy before he fell handing him to his blonde mother; Emma undid the restraints with her magic. "Now, hand over the scientists." the man growled.

Emma gritted her teeth, "never" she barked. A flurry of black circled around the group, they were surrounded by krybots, blue, black, and orange.

"Tsk, tsk, I knew it would come to this." scoffed Nylon he drew his weapon out before flexing his fingers. Emma instinctively looked at the others she inhaled knowing that this would be the last time. Oddly enough she was okay. Her time as a ranger was officially coming to an end.

"Ready?" said the red fury ranger, the others nodded. All of them morphed the sound of "Spd Emergency! and jungle beasts spirits unleashed!" was heard Emma starting charged at Henry's kidnapper.

Her fist aimed for his head, but narrowly missed. Emma summoned her jungle chucks, slashing him across the chest.

He growled as he stumbled before drawing out his knife, before throwing his weight into the attack. She blocked, just as the knife sliced through the air aiming for her torso. It was deflected by an arrow.

A swirl of purple magic disappeared from the scientists and there was Snow white launching her arrows at the krybots and kicking arse, Charming was beside her sword in hand engaged with an orange head. From the side of her visor, Emma could see Red evading Nylon fire, Red's eyes flashed gold before she shifted into a large wolf.

"Arrgh" cried the man as he was tackled by the werewolf she bit into his neck.

"Ruby's a werewolf?" Bridge asked before shrugging. He pulled out his striker taking down a mob of blueheads.

"Just go with it" hissed Z, as she helped him.

"You guys go on ahead and find Grumm!" shouted Dom as he cleared a path for them. "We can handle them,"

Jack and his team went deeper into the woods, the red ranger spotted the green leader. The squad of rangers started firing heavily toward the lone leader, he sent a bolt of red lighting. It narrowly missed the green and yellow ranger by a few centimetres, "There is more where that came from!" laughed the evil alien. Meanwhile, Emma and the other were making quick work of their enemies. Ruby tackled and tore through the krybots like paper.

"Ruby take Henry back into town." Emma said, the wolf howled in agreement. She nudge the boy signaling him to hop on her. He did, and she rushed into the safety of the town line.

The wolf let out a howl, the door open to reveal Granny who scooped Henry in a hug.

"Go on," she ushered the boy into the shop.

There was his mother, tired lines beneath her eyes but it was her. "Mum!" he yelled as dove to give her a hug, Henry felt her squeeze her arms tightly around him. Regina sniffed, as tears trickled down her face, her son buried his face in her shoulder as he let his own tears flow. "I was scared, I was interrogated by a man. He hit me!"

Regina's eyes flickered scanning her son's face. A blotch of purple and blue, grazed his cheek narrowly missing his left eye. She then glanced at his hands to see that the both knuckles were scraped and bleeding. She waved a hand healing his wounds, Regina's pupils darkened with rage. She stood up, inhaled deeply before stomping out the door without a second glance.

"Oh, boy" whistled Granny as she slid a hot choclate and brief strew with roast potatoes to the young boy. He dove into it like a fish out of water. "Their gonna get it now, make the Queen angry and you've got a bad combination."

Emma felt her strength, weaken as she disarmed another orange head. She huffed as she stabbed another one. A burst of fire shoot pass her she turned around to see the source. Regina stood there, in her nice clothes and she was fuming.

"That barstard, where is he?" She hissed, she notice the slightly hunch figure, standing on wobbly feet a gash on his neck. With her magic she lifted him, up and snapped his neck with a twist. He let out an aguish cry as he died.

"Regina don't." Emma knew what she was going to do.

"I'm going!" The brunette stormed of to the direction of the future rangers.

Emma shocked her head as duck another blast, "Jungle master mode!" she shouted as the ranger survived another blast. Emma flew her to her targets leaving them to pieces. "I'm going after her" she looked at RJ.

"Go, we'll be fine." the wolf ranger watch as she disappeared into the greenery.

The sound of heavy firing guided the blonde she saw a wisp of brown hair.

"Regina" she hissed as she reached her, behind the cover of trees. "What in the name do you your doing?"

"Emma, I know we didn't talk about this. But I'm going to get the device. The others are preoccupied." Regina pulled her aside swallowing a breathe before continuing,"I'll be alright, beside I'm a queen." She placed an invisibility charm on herself. Emma emerged from the bushes, alone. She saw that the SPD rangers were struggling on their last legs.

Jack wrestled to get his breathing under control his visor was cracked. His team were struggling, to contain the emperor. _We need a different approach..._ he caught eyes with Z. She followed his line of sight, towards the ground. " We need him off balance" Jack hissed.

Z gave him the sign that she heard him, the others did too. Before anything could be done a rhino charged passed them, knocking Grumm into the air.

Dominic appeared in his ranger form, "I saw you need a little help" the smirk was clear behind the helmet. He hauled the red ranger up onto his feet, "Your alright for another hit?"

"Gladly" replied the ranger. "Can your team help provide cover?" Jack looked at the army of robots descending on them. The white ranger flashed his weapon.

The red ranger sprinted for the fallen foe his team behind him. He snapped his morpher into judgement mode, "You are charge with multiple offences of forceful engagement of destroying planets. I hereby pronounce you-"

Grumm lunged at the device to decide his fate, he gripped the ranger's wrist throwing him aside like a pebble. Once the red ranger was disposed of he turned to the others.

"That device can't stop me.."

RJ tightened his fist, before charging at the alien. He blocked the staff, RJ managed to grab hold of staff end using his momentum to strike him down in the rib cage.

"I need back up!" Rj yelped as Grumm kicked his knee causing a vibration to tingle up his spine: The others quickly engaged in the battle.

In the distance, a deafening sound boomed. From the sight there was a glaring light of blue.

 _She did it!_

Emma sighed the burden of the future was finally off her shoulders.

"It's over!" Hollowed Sky, as he strike a group krybots. Jack was running over to the group, holsters drawn he aiming at his target he fired.

The emperor wheezed, "It is not over rangers!" A blue beam pulled him up into the invisible dimensions of a craft.

The krybots knew that they had to finish the job even with their leader gone.

Emma turned to her teammates giving them a final nod. Together the three primary coloured ranger bought out the claw canon.

"I think you guys should have the honour of having the last fire." Emma cleared her throat "the grid should transfer your ranger powers into the canon." She placed the canon into the other red ranger's hands.

Bridge and Sky knelt down to hold the canon in place. Both of them placed their hands on the indicated markings. Jack, Sydney and Z stood behind the canon hands in place.

"This it guys!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Fire!" A blast fired into the on coming robot sending them up into the air sparks flying. A bright light surrounded the rangers as they demorphed.

Emma felt a burst of magic beside her,

"Hey, Regina"

The brunette rolled her eyes, fondly before kissing her wife sweetly. "Hey, to you too."

"Let's head back shall we?" Said Emma.

A soft crackle of light appeared growing into a large portal of some sort a tall figure with ginger haired a black spd uniform with golden Spd crest and trimming slipped out of the portal. "Guys Commander Cruger wants you back asap!"

"Sam?" gasped Z.

"I know right? it's weird seeing me not in my ranger form." he gave a grin.

"The infamous jungle fury team, a pleasure to meet you in the flesh."

"Likewise" smirked the female red ranger. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways. I suspect that your parents memories of you need to be erased?"

Jack slumped his shoulders, "Yes, can you do that?"

Emma gave a flick of her hand, "Thank you, for help me to get my son back. All of you are remarkable people, it makes me proud to know my successors" The thud of overtime, landing a safe distance away

from them. The spd rangers clamped into the shuttle except for the Omega ranger who stood by the open portal.

"Their parents will just have alternative memories of coming to Storybrooke, to meet you and your team about the Morphers and what powers them."

Sam smiled before walking through the portal after the others.

The group headed back into Granny's diner a excited Henry ran into his mothers as he engulfed them in a hug.

"I knew you would save me" he whispered to them.


End file.
